Dream, you will see the sky
by Jylle
Summary: Dans un Midgard où rien ne dure, les rêves ne sont que poussières. Ouvrir les yeux et regarder devant. Qui suis-je, où suis-je ? Des souvenirs seulement vieux d'une heure. 122 jours de vie. Ouvrir les yeux et regarder droit devant. Des souvenirs amers. Des larmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Alors voici le début d'une de mes deux nouvelles fics. C'est plus un prologue qu'un réel premier chapitre. Comme vous allez pouvoir le remarquer, cette fic est sous forme de journal. Elle relate des événements avant Crisis Core. Oui, j'ai encore torturer ce pauvre Genesis à lui imposer un rôle féminin. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire :)**

**N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Je suis là. Je me souviens. Assise sur le sol du laboratoire, je contemplais toujours plus cet étrange cellule cylindrique dans laquelle j'avais passé deux ans avant lui. Il était étrange de se dire que je n'étais rien.

_Jour 1,_

_J'avais peur. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid. Noyé dans ce liquide verdâtre, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il faisait clair, il faisait sombre. Tout était étrange. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais là. Où étais je ? Noyé dans un calme absolu, je ne voyais même pas. Qui étais je ? Tout était flou. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Absolument rien. Tout était noir. Tout était blanc. Quelques bribes de souvenirs éparpillés, datant d'une heure à peine. Je me souvenais de mes mains brassant cette drôle de substance à mon réveil. Je me souvenais que j'avais mal. Je me souvenais juste de cela. L'impression désagréable d'être opprimé me prit. Je voulais sortir. J'ignorais totalement ce que je faisais à patauger, debout dans ce tube. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. D'ailleurs, est ce que je pensais ? Je ne savais pas non plus. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de choses qui m'échappaient en ce moment. Je n'avais même pas le souvenir d'être vivante. Un vide énorme au milieu de ma tête. Un bruit sourd me tira de mes plaintes silencieuses. Oui silencieuses. Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais parler. Mais je n'essayais pas, je ne voulais pas boire la tasse. J'entendis les murs de mon étrange cellule craquer. Une lumière aveuglante, et je me sentis tomber. J'atterris sur une surface dure, allongée. Mes yeux ne distinguaient que des formes vagues. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment habitués à la luminosité, on dirait. Je ne sentais plus ce liquide glissé sur ma peau et me glacer le sang. Je n'entendais pas grand chose, à part des claquements réguliers contre la surface plane sur laquelle j'étais tombé. Passer de la position debout à allongée en quelques secondes me donnais la nausée. Inconsciemment, je cherchais à bouger. Je sentis une douleur aigu traverser mon corps au moment où je levais mes bras lourds, dans l'espoir d'entre apercevoir mes mains. J'étais un humain ? Sans doute. Je sentis mes mains retomber sur le sol. Elles étaient poisseuses, couvertes de cette substance ignoble. Je retrouvais peu à peu mes sens. Ou plutôt, je les découvrais. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir vécu avant cela. Non, je n'avais pas vécu, j'en étais sûre. Mon sang bouillait contre mes tempes, menaçant de les faire éclater à tout moment. Un drôle de point lumineux attira mon regard flou. Tient, je pouvais voir ? La lumière brillait au dessus de moi, obligeant mes pupilles à la suivre. Un son inconnu me fit comprendre que je pouvais entendre._

_\- ...reprends ses esprits..._

_Ce morceau de phrase me fit également savoir que je comprenais ce langage. Langage de qui ? De quoi ? Je ne savais décidément rien de ce que je faisais ici. D'ailleurs qui étais je ? Étais je un homme, une femme ? Je sentis mon visage se faire palper._

_\- Elle à l'air de s'en remettre, fit de nouveau la voix._

_Tiens, c'est étrange. Dans mes souvenirs, j'étais un homme. Mes souvenirs ? Quels souvenirs ? Je n'en avais aucuns, si ce n'était celui de mon visage crispé dans ce tube, luttant contre cet étrange liquide, qui s'infiltrait dans ma peau, jusque dans mes os. _

_Je distinguais deux visages penchés au dessus de moi. Ils avaient l'air rassuré, satisfaits. Satisfaits de quoi ? De nouveau, je décidai de tenter un mouvement. Lentement, je portais mes mains jusqu'à mon visage. Je distinguais rapidement mes doigts flous, encore brouillé par mes yeux peu réveillés. J'avais des mains fines, il me semblais. Couvertes d'une substance verte, qui dégoulinait le long de mes poignées tremblants. Une drôle de façon de se découvrir._

_\- Dites nous quelque chose, tenta une deuxième voix._

_Inconsciemment, j'ai tourné mon visage douloureux vers mon interlocuteur._

_\- Je...marmonnais-je._

_Je savais parler. Chose qui me parut à peu près utile sur le moment. Communiquer avec ces individus étaient un moyen de savoir tout ce que je ne savais pas._

_\- Ses réflexes pupillaires sont normaux, constata la première voix._

_Elle avait tout l'air d'une voix de femme. Un timbre suave et doux. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine._

_\- Alors, qui es tu ?lui demanda de nouveau la jeune femme._

_\- Je ne sais pas, marmonnais je dans un effort considérable._

_\- Ses pertes de mémoire sont dû au Mako, lança la seconde voix, plus lointaine._

_Un homme. C'était un homme. Apparemment, j'étais quelqu'un. Si ils cherchaient à me faire dire mon nom que moi même j'ignore, c'est que je devais être vivante. Ou peut être venaient ils juste de me nommer. Je sentis qu'on me soulevais. Je fus rapidement installé en position assise. De nouveau, ce violent changement de position troubla mon estomac. Remise de mes haut le cœur, je pus constater que ma vue était quasiment rétablie. Je décidais donc de détailler le lieu où j'étais. Il faisait clair. Des néons créaient une lumière artificielle peu plaisante. Plusieurs étagères remplient de livres et de fioles meublaient la large pièce. Des tubes plutôt larges étaient alignés sur le côté, dont un ouvert, trempé du même liquide que j'avais sur les mains. C'était sans doute de là que je sortais. Pourquoi ? Encore une question sans réponses. Quelques machines, mais aucunes n'attira spécialement mon attention. Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter. La jeune femme, dont je distinguais maintenant les longs cheveux bruns, se tenait à ma hauteur, un paquet de feuilles à la main._

_\- Tu t'appelles Genesis Rhapsodos, lui dit elle gentiment. Tu es un membre du Soldat, unité spéciale de la compagnie Shinra. Depuis deux ans tu es plongée dans ce tube de Mako, pour décupler tes capacités naturelles._

_Dire que je n'avais rien compris étais bien faible. Tous ce différents noms s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête. Genesis ? C'était moi ? Shinra, Mako..._

_Je tournai la tête vers la gauche. Un miroir était planté là, et je mon reflet me surpris. J'étais rousse. Machinalement, je touchais mes cheveux de mes mains hésitantes. Mes yeux fins étaient verts, comme ceux des chats. J'étais sans doute grande. Je ne me rendais pas compte. J'étais vêtue de rouge. Une couleur chaude. La couleur du sang._

_\- La mémoire te reviendras, tenta de me rassurer la jeune femme._

_\- Où suis je ?lui demandais-je aussitôt._

_\- Dans le laboratoire de la Shinra, lui dit elle._

_Laboratoire. Un mot qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je tournais de nouveau les yeux vers le fond de la pièce. Une large cellule attira mon attention. Dessus était inscrit quelque chose. Un signe de danger._

_\- On a quelques tests à te faire passer, me réveilla l'homme._

_\- Après, on ira te présenter à tes coéquipiers, sourit la jeune femme._

_Sa présence m'était agréable. Elle était souriante. Quelque chose dont la signification m'échappais, mais je trouvais cela sympathique._

_\- Au fait, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en souvenir non plus, mais je suis Lucrécia, scientifique, me dit-elle en s'éloignant un moment._

_Je la connaissais ? Peut être. Je n'en avais aucuns souvenirs. Ma mémoire était complètement vide. A part cette heure interminable avant mon réveil, rien ne refaisait surface. Avais je vraiment existé ?_

Non, je n'étais rien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rafrob: Je ne pense pas que Square Anix me remercie de travestir leur personnage ;)**

** HikaruValentine: Merci beaucoup, vraiment ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Et désolé d'avoir massacré ta vision de ce merveilleux personnage^^.**

**Incarndu91: Déjà merci :). Et pour Lucrecia, tu vas voir que c'est pas tout à fait la même (me demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien ^^)**

**Chocolate Kangoo: Merci, et en espérant que tu trouves la suite tout aussi sympathique :) **

**Lunagarden: Merci beaucoup :3. Cela me touche comme review ! Il est vrai qu'il faut oser transformer les personnages à sa manière, mais une fois que t'as prit le coup de main, c'est génial :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

C'est étrange comme tout peux changer. Froissant toujours plus les pages de ce livre en les tournants, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter sur ta photo, coincée entre deux pages. C'est un peu comme mon cœur ouvert. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à tout quitter, enveloppée de la froideur du laboratoire, sans me souvenir à nouveau de ce jour où je t'ai découvert. Où nous nous sommes découvert. Y penser m'entaille le cœur, alors que chaque phrases de ce roman entre mes mains me soufflent la chaleur de ton sourire.

_Jour 2,_

_J'avais le total contrôle de mes sens. Il était amusant d'entendre les scientifiques dire que je les avais retrouvé, alors que je n'avais pas l'impression de les avoir un jour utilisé avant mon réveil. En effet, tout bruit, toute lumière, toute sensation m'étaient inconnues. Parmi toutes ces choses nouvelles, j'avais plus le sentiment d'être une enfant que quelqu'un de perdu. Il semblait d'ailleurs que cela gênait les gens qui s'occupaient de moi. D'après eux, je devrais être plus pâteuse qu'énergique, l'énergie d'après eux se résumant à rester en place. Mais quand on naît, n'est on pas censé pleurer ou rire pour un rien ? _

_J'étais toujours assise de la même manière, au même endroit, sur le même sol. Surface qui commençait à m'être familière. Elle et moi avions juste été lavé et débarrassé de cet affreux liquide verdâtre. Il l'appelait « Mako ». Cela aurait pu être de la soupe que pour moi cela n'aurait rien changé. Je me posais déjà trop de question pour me soucier de cela. Les mêmes scientifiques que la veille étaient auprès de moi. La veille. On me l'avait juste dit. Je n'avais pas vraiment la notion du temps, à peine sortie de mon cocon. Un élément étrange. Il semblait tout régir ici. Il était une curieuse manière de percevoir la vie, prisonnière d'un compte à rebours. Debout depuis à peine vingt quatre heures, j'en étais déjà à songer au but même de mon existence. Existence qui se résumait pour l'instant à de la brasse dans un bocal de soupe. Pourtant, d'après les autres, j'avais dix-huit années à mon actif. Des années dont je ne me souvenais absolument pas. A croire qu'ils me confondaient avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui avait vraiment vécu._

_\- Si tu veux bien me suivre, je vais te présenter aux autres Soldats._

_La voix de Lucrecia était la même qu'hier. Douce, avec cette pointe de chaleur agréable qui vous fait sourire. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de me parler. Hélas, communiquer n'était pas vraiment ce dont je rêvais. Son geste était touchant, mais je ne voulais pas. Pourquoi me forcer ? Je la regardais toujours de cet air impassible, plus perdu que réellement froid. Elle allait me présenter à certaines personnes. Ces gens la ne savaient donc encore rien de moi. Cela nous plaçait en quelque sorte sur un pied d'égalité._

_\- Tu peux te lever ?_

_La jeune femme se tenait devant moi, alors que je pensais de nouveau. Je décrochais facilement des conversations qu'on lançait en ma présence. Je lui répondis d'un simple hochement de tête. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'en étais capable, mais j'entrepris de me hisser sur mes deux jambes. Succès. Dressée de toute ma hauteur, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas vraiment petite. Du moins, comparée à la scientifique devant moi. Je compris à son nouveau sourire qu'elle était satisfaite. D'un geste souple de la main, elle m'indiqua un escalier, un peu plus loin devant moi. J'ai donc commencé à gravir les marches, Lucrecia derrière moi. Notre petite aventure au travers des divers couloirs de l'immeuble nous conduisit finalement jusqu'à un étage bien au dessus du laboratoire. Les murs étaient sombres. Le plafond était sombre. Tout était sombre. Je ne distinguais même plus mon ombre contre ces murs. Ils semblaient fait de cendres. Ils ne me rappelaient rien. Comme tout ce que je voyais, je ne me souvenais de rien de ce que j'étais censé connaître. J'aurais bien voulu naître avec le souvenir d'avoir été heureuse, et surtout vivante._

_\- Normalement, ils sont là, me lança Lucrecia, les deux mains jointes._

_Elle semblait anxieuse. A la manière dont elle broyait chacun de ses poignées d'une main puis de l'autre, je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans un état normal. Enfin, peut être que si, finalement. Peut être qu'elle retrouvait un état normal, après une journée entière avec moi. Je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'étais réellement des réactions émotionnelles. Qu'elles soient appropriées où non, je ne pouvais pas le dire. Pas encore._

_La jeune scientifique, toujours plantée devant la même porte, finit par la frapper de son poing à trois reprises. Sans même attendre une quelconque réponse, elle entra dans la pièce. Rien qu'à la voir dans l'entre bâillement de la porte, je pouvais bien voir qu'elle ne ressemblait pas au laboratoire, bien qu'elle soit tout aussi triste. Mes yeux n'avaient pas besoin de s'habituer à une quelconque clarté pour se retrouver dans des lieux désertés par la lumière. J'en avais aperçu des fragments, dû aux néons du laboratoire, première chose que j'avais vu. La lumière restait néanmoins une chose abstraite pour moi._

_\- Rentre, n'ai pas peur !me murmura Lucrecia en me tirant par le bras._

_Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'avoir peur ? Je me laissai tirer par la jeune femme à l'intérieur de ce lieu dénué de chaleur. Lucrecia n'y était pas seule. Il y avait à côté d'elle deux autres personnes. Des hommes. Leurs visages différaient énormément de celui du scientifique présent à mon réveil. Leurs traits tellement moins tirés me firent même un instant penser qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce. Le premier avait les cheveux noirs, et moyennement long. Sa carrure était imposante, surmontée d'un regard bleu perçant posé sur moi. Il était curieux de constater que le regarder n'était pas déplaisant. Il prenait appuis tantôt sur son pied droit, tantôt sur le gauche, si bien que je le crus rapidement agacé. Peut être était il désireux d'en finir rapidement avec les présentations._

_Je reportais finalement mon attention sur le second homme, un peu plus en retrait. Un léger sourire sur les longs, ses yeux de félins bleu vert valsaient de Lucrecia à moi avec un certain intérêt. Il avait un regard plutôt curieux à mes yeux. Profond. Ses longs, très longs cheveux argentés impeccablement coiffés se balançaient doucement contre son dos, accentuant la finesse de sa silhouette. Il semblait grand. Il devait me dominer d'au moins une tête. Je pris un étrange plaisir à le détailler entièrement. Son physique ne m'était pas désagréable. Je ne savais pas vraiment quel mot était approprié à cela. Il y avait cette chose indéchiffrable qui gardait mes yeux scotchés à sa contemplation. Seul le léger toussotement de Lucrecia me fit réagir. Tout en secouant la tête, je me rapprochai d'elle. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais en ce moment elle me rassurait. Peut être simplement parce qu'elle était la seule chose ici que je connaissais._

_\- Bien, commença-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Voici Angeal et Sephiroth, Soldats de classe 1, la tienne. Vous allez passer beaucoup de temps ensembles, en mission comme ici. Puissiez vous vous apprécier._

_\- Qui es tu ?me demanda aussitôt le brun._

_Que devais-je répondre à cela ? A part je ne sais pas, ou tout simplement personne, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées. Il y eut un moment de silence._

_\- Demandez à Lucrecia, elle le sait mieux que moi, ais-je finis par chuchoter en baissant la tête._

_Tous parurent un peu surpris de ma réponse. Moi, elle me faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Entendre de ma propre bouche que la personne à côté de moi en savais d'avantage à mon sujet que moi m'attristais un peu. Il était drôle de se dire qu'elle pouvait leur raconter n'importe quoi, je ne pourrais même pas corriger ses mensonges, vu que je ne savais rien. _

_\- Elle s'appelle Genesis, répondit la jeune scientifique en se tordant un peu plus les doigts. Elle est la nouvelle recrue qui vous a été annoncez. Elle sort juste du Mako, alors ménagez la._

_\- On nous avait annoncé un homme, il me semble, répliqua de nouveau le brun, peu convaincu._

_\- A nous aussi, avoua Lucrecia. Mais je pense que c'est une erreur du rapport._

_Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête. Un homme. Moi même il m'avait semblé être un homme. Enfin, peu m'importait, vu que je n'avais pas l'impression d'être grand chose._

_\- Bien, je vous laisse entre vous, marmonna Lucrecia._

_Je la regardai s'éclipser rapidement. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui la mettait dans un tel état. Non, je ne comprenais toujours pas. Elle avait un tempérament tout juste curieux._

_\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette scientifique, soupira une voix à ma droite._

_En tournant lentement la tête, je tombais face à un visage pâle encadré de mèches argents. _

_\- Enfin, peut être est ce juste parce qu'elle porte le même nom que l'ancienne assistante du professeur, dont on a entendu parler, continua-t-il. Je ne comprend pas qu'il ai choisit comme aide de camp une autre Lucrecia. Cela ne ramènera pas l'ancienne. Toujours est il que c'est un prénom moyennement apprécié ici. Mieux vaut que tu l'appelles Lucie, comme tout le monde._

_Ce jeune homme qui n'avait pas lâché un mot en la présence de la scientifique venait de me soupirer un long monologue sur un simple prénom. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire de lui, mais mon regard se retrouva une fois de plus comme aimanter au sien. Une question de plus vint se greffer à mes neurones en ébullition. Qui était cette fameuse ancienne assistante, et le professeur qui la cherchait à travers la nouvelle ? Je ne me connaissais déjà pas moi même que je voulais déjà connaître les autres. De toute façon, personne n'avait vraiment de preuve que j'étais bel et bien quelqu'un, vu qu'une erreur figurait jusque sur le « rapport ». Peut être qu'ils attendaient quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être que l'erreur, c'était moi._

_\- Je suis Sephiroth, reprit le jeune homme aux cheveux argents. Et lui, c'est Angeal. Alors, dis moi, sais tu ce que tu fais ici ?_

_\- Pas vraiment, chuchotais-je._

_\- Ta mémoire en a prit un coup, soupira le dénommé Angeal. Tu as passé deux ans à te faire irradier de Mako pour te retrouver ici. Et pour au final oublier ce que tu viens y faire._

_Je baissais de nouveau la tête. Si j'avais eu un but avant, je l'avais bel et bien oublié, comme tout le reste de cette vie que l'on disait mienne._

_\- Tu es membre du soldat, m'expliqua Sephiroth en s'approchant de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. C'est le bras armé de la compagnie Shinra, assez souvent en contact avec les Turks, son unité spéciale. D'ailleurs, demain il faudra sans doute que tu les rencontre, eux aussi, ainsi que notre futur président. Nous, nous sommes là pour effectuer des missions pour préserver la sécurité des habitants de la planète. Mais nous, nous ne sommes pas n'importe quels membres de cette organisation. Nous sommes les meilleurs. Nous sommes les premières classes._

_Alors que je l'écoutais avec la plus grande attention, il me fit signe d'approcher. Les noms qu'il employait ne m'était pas encore très familier, mais je décidai de les ranger dans un coin de ma tête. Il me désigna du doigt la fenêtre. Dehors, une ville se dressait, un peu plus bas._

_\- Et ça, c'est un de nos terrains de chasse, reprit-il._

_Exposée à la faible lueur du jour, la pâleur de son visage s'intensifia encore plus. J'avais trouvé. J'avais trouvé ce qu'il était. Il était beau._

Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes trop longtemps retenues de s'écraser sur le papier, tandis que je refermais mon livre, en prenant soin de n'en froisser aucunes pages.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rafrob: Oui c'est mignons x)**

**Incarndu91: C'est encore plus compliqué que ça... Elle raconte tout à un moment bien précis qui... ET ben non, je la boucle la ^^. Enfin tu verras :)**

**HikaruValentine: Oh oui les petits chatons trop meugnons :3. En tout cas merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Et encore désolé pour Genesis x)**

**Lunagarden: Oh merci beaucoup :3. J'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Lorsque l'on vous confit une arme pour la première fois, vous savez que c'est pour tuer. Détruire l'existence entière de quelqu'un avec un simple morceau de métal et une âme prête à le faire. Moi, ce jour a ressemblé à n'importe lequel. Une bien triste journée.

_Jour 5,_

_Le temps passe vite. C'est la première chose que j'ai apprise. On peut trouver les heures longues au début, mais au final, les minutes s'écoulent à une vitesse effrayante. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire, ni personne pour qui j'étais importante, mais rien que le fait de respirer rendait pour moi les secondes précieuses. Je n'avais toujours rien retrouver de ma mémoire soit disant pleine. Je commençais à douter de l'affirmation des scientifiques sur ma vie. Peut être que je n'avais pas vécu. Peut être que j'étais simplement née à dix huit ans. Ou alors, si j'avais vécu avant, cela avait été dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Ou dans la parfait ignorance de ce que l'on appelle le bonheur. Car, d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, c'était la seule chose que l'on oublie jamais réellement._

_On me reprochait par fois d'être trop pensive. Évasive, disait Angeal. Depuis trois jours j'étais assise sur un morceau de table, dans la même pièce que les deux hommes, à simplement les regarder. D'une certaine manière j'apprenais par leurs gestes comment vivre. J'avais même compris que tout le monde n'était pas pareil. Que chacun avait ses propres goûts. Les miens m'étaient encore partiellement inconnus. Je trouvais cela amusant de découvrir en voyant les autres exercer ces petits riens du quotidien. Dans la pénombre, j'avais pu constater en les observant que mes deux compagnons avaient leurs propres habitudes. Angeal était quelqu'un de relativement actif. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécié le fait que je ne bouge pas. Mais il semblait sage. Réfléchit, aucuns de ses gestes ne s'avéraient inutile. Il me paressait assez difficile à approcher, mais il n'avait pas l'air spécialement méchant. Il m'avait même demandé comment je me sentais, le quatrième jour. Je n'éprouvais aucune aversion à me trouver en sa présence. J'en conclus rapidement que je l'aimais bien._

_Aujourd'hui encore, je le regardais se déplacer avec son calme habituel dans toute la pièce. Balançant mes jambes d'avant en arrière, je tournais mon regard félin vers la seconde personne. Il m'étais beaucoup plus difficile de le regarder lui. Sa présence me...dérangeait. Au début, je me contentais juste de ne pas y faire attention. Mon mal être vis à vis de lui n'était rien d'autre que ce trouble dû à un inconnu. Mais là, c'était différent. Trois jours passés dans la même pièce que lui m'avaient suffit à savoir que ce n'était pas tout à fait normal. Autant Angeal ne m'avait pas parut très amical, alors que maintenant je le trouvais rassurant, autant lui, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il restait la plupart du temps assis, comme moi, à une table, soit à lire, soit à échanger quelques paroles avec son ami. Ou il rêvassait, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Il était plutôt curieux, à mes yeux. Il m'intriguait. Pour moi, ce sentiment se rapprochait presque de la peur. Il pouvait bien me sourire dès qu'il me regardait, cela ne changeait en rien la vision que j'avais de lui. Il me parlait, je lui répondait le plus brièvement possible. Et le pire était ce sentiment de chaleur contre mes joues dès que j'avais le moindre contact avec lui, qu'il soit visuel ou autre._

_Alors que je me posais toujours plus de questions, il était là, devant la fenêtre. Je l'entendais juste respirer._

_\- Le boss nous réclame._

_La voix d'Angeal manqua de me faire tomber de surprise. Il venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Tiens, c'est bizarre, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était parti. Sephiroth hocha la tête sans même se retourner. Il haussa les épaules et finit par se décoller de la vitre._

_\- Tu n'auras pas à te souvenir de lui, me dit-il, un sourire bienveillant collé aux lèvres. Il ne t'a jamais vu._

_C'était peut-être idiot de ma part, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il veillait en quelque sorte sur moi. Tout ce que je pouvais penser de lui était affreusement contradictoire. Une façon de plus de faire des nœuds à mon pauvre cerveau déjà complètement emmêlé. Secouant la tête pour arrêter de penser, je sautais de ma table, manquant de trébucher. Je n'étais pas encore très habituée à ce genre d'acrobaties. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argents me sourit avant de quitter la pièce, voyant que j'étais encore en un seul morceau. J'avais l'impression d'être un véritable chaton. Aussi fragile. Ce qui n'était pas forcément le mieux pour ce que j'étais apparemment venue faire ici._

_Nous quittâmes la pièce. Angeal prit la tête de notre « expédition », et nous mena jusqu'à un grand ascenseur, entièrement fait de verre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes doigts dessus. Voyant mon reflet dedans, je plissais les yeux. J'eus du mal à reconnaître la rouquine qui se dessinais sur le verre incurvé. Cette fille, c'était moi. Mon apparence ne m'étais pas du tout familière. Je baissais la tête. Si je n'arrivais même pas à me reconnaître, alors j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de croire que je vivais seulement depuis cinq jours. Quelque chose me poussa légèrement, si bien que je me retrouvais projetée à l'intérieur de la cabine. Les mains en avant, plaquée contre le verre, je tournais la tête pour voir qui m'avais poussé. Le geste n'avais pas été agressif, il traduisait juste l'impatience de quelqu'un. Mes yeux croisèrent les iris bleues d'Angeal. Grimaçant, je tenta rapidement d'avoir l'air menaçante. Même si je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, je comptai sur mon instinct. _

_\- Si je ne t'avais pas poussé, on serait encore là, me dit-il en rentrant à son tour._

_\- Calme toi, lui lança Sephiroth. Elle ne connaît pas les couloirs comme nous._

_Une fois de plus, je baissais la tête. J'allais réellement finir par connaître le sol par cœur, vu le nombre de fois où je le regardais. Je n'aimais pas vraiment être entre deux personnes. C'était oppressant comme sensation. Comme dans ma soupe. Rien qu'en repensant à cela, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Il était triste de commencer sa vie opprimée. Nous arrivâmes finalement à un autre étage sans incidents, en attendant juste que le temps passe. Montant encore des escaliers, nous finîmes notre course devant une large porte. Une fois encore, l'étage était sombre. Les murs grisâtres n'étaient égaillés par aucune couleur. De temps à autre, une silhouette en costume sombre passait furtivement d'une porte à une autre. Alors que je tentais de me faire toute petite, Angeal tapa plusieurs coups à la porte._

_\- Nous allons voir uniquement le futur président de la compagnie, me glissa Sephiroth alors que la porte s'ouvrait. N'est pas l'air trop effarouchée._

_Je hochai la tête, sans avoir vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'il me disait. Une jeune femme nous accueillit, peu souriante. Elle nous conduisit jusqu'à un bureau, et nous planta là, devant un jeune homme d'à peu près notre âge. Impeccable dans son costume blanc, il nous dominait de son regard perçant. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés à la perfection, il haussa un sourcil en m'apercevant._

_\- Bien, finit-il par soupirer._

_D'un coup d'oeil furtif à ma droite, je pus voir à la mine sombre de Sephiroth qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement. Le jeune homme était plutôt tendu, les poings serrés contre son manteau._

_\- C'est curieux, j'aurais pensé que le professeur m'amènerait un homme comme recrue, soupira de nouveau le jeune homme, derrière son bureau. Enfin, on va faire avec ce que l'on a._

_Je sentis la tension montée autour de moi. Angeal croisa les bras contre son torse en signe d'impatience. Moi, je ne faisais rien. Entendre sans cesse le même discours à mon propos devenait lassant. Non, je n'étais pas un homme. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais, d'ailleurs. Ou ce que j'avais été._

_\- Déjà, bienvenue parmi nous, mademoiselle, reprit l'inconnu. Je suis Rufus Shinra, futur président de cette compagnie. Vous êtes ?_

_\- Genesis, marmonnais-je._

_Cet homme respirait l'orgueil et la vanité. Je n'avais aucunement besoin de le connaître pour savoir que je ne l'appréciais pas. Son regard pesant sur moi me gênait._

_\- Alors je te souhaite vivement de tenir dans nos rangs, Genesis, me sourit Rufus._

_Un sourire plutôt carnassier, qui ne me laissa pas sans réagir. J'eus un léger mouvement de recul, qui fut stoppé par une main attrapant mon poignée avec force. Sans même me regarder, Sephiroth me ramena à la réalité. Le contact de sa main me parut étrange, mais mon attention fut de nouveau happée par le jeune homme d'affaire. Ses paroles avaient sonné plus comme des menaces que de réels encouragements. Si je ne faisais pas l'affaire, il allait s'occuper de moi. Je n'aurais même pas le temps de me rendre compte de mon faut pas._

_\- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ?demanda Angeal en fronçant les sourcils._

_\- Nous avons un problème dans les taudis, expliqua Rufus en joignant ses mains. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit, mais ce n'est pas normal. Plusieurs habitants en témoignent. Alors que vous étiez en mission il y a six jours, j'y avais envoyé Elena, qui n'est toujours pas revenu. Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil, et réglez l'affaire. Et ramenez moi la Turk si vous la trouvez._

_Angeal hocha la tête. D'un signe de main, le futur président nous fit signe de disposer, chose pour laquelle je ne me fit pas prier. Je ne l'aimais pas. Vraiment pas. Peut être n'était qu'une première impression, mais pour l'instant, cela ne m'était pas agréable d'être en face de lui. Non pas que son physique soit repoussant, au contraire, mais son regard tranchant et ses haussements de sourcils fiers vous dénudent de toute assurance. Et je n'aimais pas me sentir faible._

_\- Il n'est pas réputé pour être très agréable, soupira Sephiroth, une fois dans l'ascenseur. Mais tu t'habitueras comme nous._

_Je dû lever la tête pour croiser le regard de mon interlocuteur. Son visage pâle semblait plus serein que dans le bureau._

_Voyant que nous descendions beaucoup plus bas que notre étage, je tournai la tête vers mes deux compagnons. Les appeler compagnons ne me gênait pas vraiment. Bien que je ne les connaisse pas beaucoup, leur présence était la seule qui m'était à peu près familière._

_\- Il faut bien te trouver une arme, m'expliqua Sephiroth, un semblant de sourire dans le coin des lèvres._

_\- Ah, oui, acquiesçais-je._

_Je ne parlais jamais beaucoup. Je ne répondais aux questions que par de simples bouts de phrases. Les gens me comprenaient, alors pourquoi en dire plus._

_Une fois encore, la sonnette de la cabine nous indiqua que nous étions arrivés. Ces allés et venus dans ce cylindre de verre me donnait plus l'impression d'une balade qu'autre chose. Sans même que je ne bouge, Angeal me poussa légèrement pour pouvoir sortir. Il revint peu après, une épée entre les mains. C'était une belle arme garde s'apparentant à une aile attira mon regard._

_\- Il paraît que c'est la tienne, me dit le jeune homme brun en me la glissant dans les mains._

_J'eus juste le temps de la réceptionner. La lame était relativement légère. Je n'avais aucuns souvenirs de cette épée. Comme de tout le reste, d'ailleurs. Peut être qu'elle m'avait appartenu. Ou peut être pas, si je n'avais pas vécu. La manier ne me sembla pas difficile sur le coup. Peut être que c'était une habitude qui me restait, ou un simple instinct. Je ne savais pas vraiment. Sephiroth sourit devant ma réaction._

_\- Espérons que tu n'ai pas perdu la main, me dit-il._

_En guise de réponse, je hochai doucement la tête. Ils allaient vraiment finir par me croire incapable d'aligner deux mots. Mais c'était bien le dernier de mes problèmes. Mon principal problème avait refait surface avec cette lame qui soit disant m'appartenait. Je ne savais rien. J'étais une ignorante finie quand il s'agissait de moi même. Quelqu'un d'autre ici aurais pu mieux répondre à des questions me concernant. A croire qu'ils me confondaient tous vraiment avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ou que je n'avais pas existé. J'étais peut être née dans ma soupe, à l'insu de tout le monde. Pourquoi, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la vie que j'avais eu avant ? _

La réponse à cette question que je me suis posée pendant tant de jours était pourtant si simple. Je n'avais pas vécu avant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Incarndu91: Ahah, moi je l'aime ce pauvre Rufus, bizarre hein ? Et la rapière, t'inquiète, elle gère Gen !**

**Lunagarden: Ah ben ça, du courage, elle va en avoir besoin, la pauvre Gen x). En tout cas, merci :)**

Chapitre 4 :

Il est curieux pour certains de ne pas aimer l'endroit où l'on vit. Moi, je trouve juste cela triste. Ici tout est noir. Dans ce laboratoire, il n'y a aucunes fenêtres. Je ne peux donc que me fier à mes souvenirs toujours clairs pour me remémorer les sombres rues de cette ville que je ne pourrais jamais aimer. Mais qu'ai je réellement aimé, finalement ?

_Jour 10,_

_Rien. Toujours aucune trace d'une vie antérieur. Je ne me souvenais toujours de rien. La nuit, mes rêves étaient creux. Je voulais me souvenir de quelque chose, de n'importe quoi. Mais ma tête restait désespérément vide. La nuit, je m'éveillais en sursaut, le front brûlant de sueur. Le dos glacé, je tremblais, blottit dans mes propres bras. J'avais peur. De quoi ? Question stupide. Je ne savais même pas. Peut être juste de n'être rien. Je me revoyais, nageant dans cette substance verdâtre. Mais cette fois pour toujours. Mes rêves étaient emplis de cette souffrance qui vous dévore, sans que vous ne sachiez pourquoi. J'étais comme une coquille vide que la terreur remplissait peu à peu. Rien pour souffrir, mais mal quand même. Mais je les voyais, tous ces gens qui m'entouraient depuis ma « naissance ». Eux me regardaient juste. Comme si je n'existais pas. Je hurlais ma peur aux heures les plus avancées de la nuit. Nos chambres n'étant pas éloignées, je provoquais le réveil de mes compagnons. La plupart du temps, Angeal ne bougeait pas, se contentant juste de grogner, juste pour savoir ce que j'avais. Mais je ne parlais. Les mains crispés autour de mon crâne, je ne pouvais rien dire. Les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Et ma rencontre avec notre chef n'avais rien arrangée. Je le voyais, dans mes cauchemars. Cet homme me terrifiait. La seule personne qui venait jusque dans ma chambre pour me trouver en larmes était Sephiroth. Il savait pourquoi je hurlait. La première nuit, j'avais comprit le fait qu'il se déplace précipitamment pour voir ce que j'avais. Mais même maintenant, alors qu'il savait que c'était juste mes rêves qui me hantait, il revenait quand même. Une marque d'affection que je ne pouvais qu'apprécier. Quand il arrivait, il ne parlait même pas. Il avait compris que de toute façon, je ne lui répondrais pas. Alors il se contentait juste de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Par moment, ses bras autour de mes épaules me rassuraient. Un soir, il s'était même endormi la, avant moi. Son souffle régulier avait réussi à me bercer. La chaleur de son corps semblait m'apaiser quelque peu._

_Une fois de plus, le matin du dixième jour, je me suis réveillée fatiguée par ma nuit écourtée. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cette interruption dans mon sommeil que mon esprit m'imposait. Pourtant, il valait mieux que je soit en forme. Aujourd'hui, nous partions pour cette fameuse mission. Mes deux compagnons avaient rapidement échangé dessus, mais sans vraiment d'intérêt. Notre chef nous avait fixé un délais de cinq jours avant le départ, pour je cite « laisser encore un peu de temps à la Turk de revenir ». Je ne savais ni ce qu'était un Turk, ni pourquoi on n'attendait d'avantage. On ne faisait que suivre les ordres. Il m'était d'ailleurs assez pénible de me faire dicter ma vie. Je n'avais déjà pas l'impression d'en avoir eu avant, alors l'idée qu'on me la vole maintenant ne m'étais pas agréable._

_J'étais plantée assise devant la table de la pièce commune de notre étage, jouant à faire tourner ma petite cuillère dans mon café. Il était tôt. Je le voyais simplement aux étoiles encore présente derrière le soleil levant. La journée promettait d'être forte en émotion. Je n'avais pas encore mis les pieds dehors depuis mon réveil. Je ne savais ni ce qu'était le vent, ni ce qu'était la pluie, la chaleur, la neige, le froid. Toutes ces sensations inconnues. Et surtout, à quoi ressemblait la lumière du jour. Et cette ville, Midgard. Serais-je en mesure d'affronter mon environnement ? Tout ce que mon regard affrontait pour l'instant était le bois de la table._

_\- Alors ? Prête ?_

_Sephiroth venait de me rejoindre, une tasse dans les mains. Comme à son habitude, il souriait. Ni trop, ni pas assez. Juste légèrement. Un signe de douceur._

_\- Il faut bien, marmonnais-je, levant vers lui des yeux tristes._

_Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à lui sourire en retour. Et surtout, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le regarder plus de quelques secondes sans que mes joues ne s'enflamment. Chose dont j'ignorais totalement la signification. Cela ne ma gênait donc pas, mais me troublait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait un effet sur moi assez abstrait. Peut-être son étonnante beauté froide._

_\- Bon, tant mieux alors, me sourit-il._

_\- On va voir si vos quelques entraînements ont été fructueux, s'exclama Angeal en arrivant lui aussi._

_Sephiroth avait en effet passé beaucoup de temps avec moi, non pas pour me faire parler, mais pour que je me réhabitue à manier ma rapière. Apparemment, le combat était un de mes points forts. A chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche, je manquais de le tuer, ne faisant pas vraiment la différence avec les véritables duels. La seule idée que je m'étais mise en tête était de tuer ce qui voulait me tuer. Et cette morale avait faillit avoir raison de mon compagnon. Lui en avait plutôt rit. Je n'avais pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir été drôle._

_\- On va y aller, murmura Sephiroth en s'approchant de la porte._

_Je hochais la tête et me levais sans rien dire. Suivant les deux hommes, nous prîmes de nouveau ce grand ascenseur de verre. Je l'aimais bien. Il me donnai l'impression étrange de voler. Une fois en bas, mes compagnons me firent signe de les suivre. Tout doucement, je fis irruption dans une sorte de hangar. Il était remplie de véhicules en tout genre, que je ne parvins pas à identifier pour la plupart. Les murs étaient toujours aussi sombres, accompagnés de béton au sol. Plusieurs hommes arpentaient cette large pièce, semblant s'occuper des moyens de transport. Mais les deux hommes ne semblèrent pas vouloir se diriger vers l'un d'eux, et continuèrent leur route. J'en conclut rapidement que nous allions marcher. Je n'avais aucune idée de mon autonomie personnelle. J'espérais seulement que mes jambes me porteraient assez longtemps. Ne faisant plus du tout attention à ce qui m'entourait, je gardais la tête baissée. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis une violente gifle contre mon visage que je me décidais à relever le regard. Il fut automatiquement balayé par mes cheveux. Surprise, j'entrepris de calmer mes mèches furibondes. Cela devait être le vent. Il était froid. Agressif. Un peu comme mon réveil. Oppressant. Puis il y eut cette lumière. Elle n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais n'y étant pas habituée, je la trouvais relativement aveuglante. Les yeux plissé, je ne voyais strictement rien. Je me laissais guider à l'aveugle, une main en visière au dessus des yeux. Des bruits inconnus me parvinrent. Des cris, des voix, des pas. Quelques perles froides s'écrasèrent sur mes joues. Mécaniquement, je sursautai. De la pluie. Ne rien savoir m'énerva. J'avais peur de tout, même de la plus petite chose. La pluie sur mon visage ou le vent, je me laissais surprendre par tout. Mes yeux qui commençaient à se faire à la lumière du jour me révélèrent de bien sombres images. En voyant le ciel chargé de nuages gris et lourds, gratté par la pointe des immeubles métalliques, je sus déjà que je n'aimais pas cette ville. Au sol, un goudron encrassé par la bout, des pavés à moitié arrachés, des flaques d'eau brunes. Des rues sans couleurs, uniquement animées par les voix de quelques passants, et les bruits d'enfants jouant avec ce qu'ils trouvaient, leurs vêtements déchirés traînants au sol. Allongées par terre, plusieurs personnes dormaient dans le coin d'une rue, entassées, les pieds dans la boue. Tous vêtus de noir, aucuns des passants ne souriaient. Ces attitudes spectrales me firent reculer de quelques pas. J'avais peur, et pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression d'en avoir vraiment le droit. Je n'aimais pas cette ville. _

_A petits pas, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et baissée le plus possible, je suivais mes compagnons sans perdre de temps. Je voulais quitter au plus vite cet endroit. Nous passâmes par plusieurs petites rues, toujours les mêmes. Des bars se trouvaient à certains endroits, assiégés de quelques hommes s'agglutinant autour d'une même serveuse. Le ciel toujours aussi noirâtre continuait de lâcher cette pluie glacée contre mon visage. Je ne pensais pas trouver autant de chagrin en un même lieu._

_Au loin, des ruines s'étendaient. Des ruines qui semblaient habitées. Bruns, gris, les gravats étaient aménagés en habitations improvisées, en maigre commerce. Lorsque nous y entrâmes, nous fûmes accueillis par des regards méfiants. Personne ne semblait vouloir de notre présence par ici. Tout n'était que chagrin et désordre. Rien ne semblait aller par ici. _

_\- Bienvenue dans les taudis, me marmonna Sephiroth en m'indiquant la direction à prendre._

Les taudis. Un lieu et un nom que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Autant pour le mal que j'y ai fait, que pour le mal qu'ils m'ont fait. Découvrir cela m'a plus affectée que ça n'aurait dû.

_Amusée par le bruit scintillant de ma rapière, je jouais à faire glisser mes doigts dessus. Je préférais ne pas penser à ce que j'avais fait avec. De nouveau assise à notre table, dans notre pièce, je n'osais plus repenser aux événements de cette mission. Je ne pensais pas que tuer serait notre but. Le problème à régler avait juste été un nombre anormal de monstres s'étant introduits dans les taudis de Midgard. Et notre ordre avait été de « régler » le problème. Par régler, il fallait comprendre massacrer. Je m'étais retrouvé à prendre des vies, et à ne même pas m'en vouloir sur le moment. A le faire simplement. Juste parce que l'on m'avait dit de le faire. Et c'est précisément pour cela que je ne voulais plus y penser. Tout cela était absurde. Les habitants nous avaient rapidement remercié. Mais ce n'était pas à mes yeux quelque chose à fêter. Tuer n'est pas joyeux, c'est une chose que j'ai retenu de cette mission. On ne dit pas merci pour ça. C'était triste, triste et seulement triste. Ces remerciements m'avaient laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Moi qui cherchais tant ma vie, j'avais contribué à la destruction de celles des autres. Il s'agissait peut être de monstres, ils respiraient, tout comme nous._

_\- Genesis ?_

_Je tournais la tête, appelée par Angeal._

_\- Va porter le rapport à Rufus s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-il en posant plusieurs feuilles sur la table._

_Je restai un instant à regarder ces feuilles s'écraser sur le bois. Sans vraiment relever à qui je devais les donner, je les pris avant de quitter la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que le nom de notre futur président résonna dans mon crâne. Mon corps se mit automatiquement à trembler. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Tout le monde mais pas lui. J'étais figée devant le grand ascenseur de verre. Je devais pourtant y aller. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était la première chose qu'Angeal me demandait. Peut être m'avait-il intégrer définitivement à l'équipe. Je respirai un grand coup, et commença ma lente ascension vers l'étage que je redoutais. Il me fallut traverser un tas de couloirs pour parvenir jusqu'à ce bureau. Je fus guidée par plusieurs personnes, jusqu'à ce que je parvienne enfin devant la lourde porte. Là, sa secrétaire peu aimable m'accueillit._

_\- Il n'est pas là, lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Si c'est un rapport, donnez le moi, je lui remettrais._

_Sans me faire prier, je lui glissai les papiers dans les mains pour partir le plus vite possible. Elle non plus, je ne l'aimais pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais juste de l'agacement. A regarder tout le monde de haut, elle m'énervait réellement. C'était une chose que j'avais appris sur moi. Je n'aimais pas que l'on se mette au dessus de moi. J'avais une certaine fierté. _

_Alors que je ruminais contre cette femme, je me rendis compte que je m'étais quelque peu égarée dans les couloirs du bâtiment. J'étais incapable de savoir où j'allais et où je me trouvais. J'avais beau regarder partout autour de moi, je ne reconnaissais pas grand chose. De toute façon, tout se ressemblait. A l'aller, j'avais été guidé. Au retour par contre, j'allais avoir plus de mal que prévu._

_\- Vous êtes perdue ?_

_Mon sang se glaça en reconnaissant ce timbre de voix. A la fois suave et fier. Je crus ne plus respirer pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, je me tournais vers l'homme qui venait de me parler, et, sans osé regarder mon futur président, je baissais la tête comme je savais si bien le faire._

_\- Je ne vais pas te manger, plaisanta-t-il. Je te demande juste si tu es perdue._

_\- Oui, avouais-je, presque inaudible._

_\- Je n'engage pas mes Soldats pour les retrouver égarés dans mes couloirs, soupira-t-il. Et je ne suis pas payer pour les raccompagner._

_Je baissais encore plus la tête, bien que cela me paraissait impossible. Cet compagnie possédait plusieurs centaines d'employer, mais il avait fallut que je tombe sur le pire._

_\- Allé, suis moi, lâcha-t-il, sans agressivité._

_Un instant, je crus avoir mal entendu. Pourquoi cette aide soudaine ? Je ne comprenais plus très bien ce qu'il se passait. Je ne savais pas non plus quoi faire. Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, me faisant signe de le suivre, je décidais de lui emboîter le pas. Je n'allais jamais retrouver mon chemin, sinon. Je ne cessai pas de regarder le sol pour autant. La situation ne me plaisait pas du tout. Alors que nous parvenions enfin à mon étage, il se tourna vers, arborant un air désespéré._

_\- Et arrête de regarder le sol comme ça, soupira-t-il. Tu vas finir par l'abîmer._

_Et il me planta là, devant notre porte. Son comportement avait été pour le moins étrange. Mais malgré cela, un poids énorme semblait s'être envolé de mon cœur. Comme si cette peur que j'éprouvais pour cette homme s'atténuait uniquement avec cela. C'est Sephiroth qui me trouva, toujours rêveuse, sur le pas de la porte._

_\- Où étais tu passée ?me demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés._

_Réalisant que l'on me parlait, je repris mon attitude « normale ». _

_\- J'apportais notre rapport à Rufus, lui répondis-je._

_\- Fais attention à toi, me dit-il, méfiant. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te face quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes son nouveau jouet._

_Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que le jeune homme voulait dire, je le regardai, interrogatrice, pour qu'il approfondisse son propos._

_\- On va dire que … Rufus aime bien taquiner les femmes, lâcha Sephiroth._

_C'est vrai, j'étais une femme. Et pourquoi lui, Sephiroth, faisait tant attention à ce que je faisais ? Avait-il...peur ?_

Oui, tu as dû avoir peur. Mais jamais tu n'as eu peur comme moi j'ai eu peur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lunagarden: A merci :3. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic et que tu la suives avec fidélité :)**

**Incarndu91: Oulah, faut vraiment que je face gaffe à ce que je fais de Rufus x). T'as pas l'air de l'aimer autant que moi ! En tout cas merci :)**

**En tout cas, vos reviews sont adorables et me donnent envie d'écrire encore plus :). **

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Il est fou comme notre vie dépend des gens qui nous entourent. Moi, elle n'a dépendu de rien, vu qu'elle n'était rien. J'aurais pu dire qu'elle n'était pas plus que de la poussière que ça n'aurait pas été faut. Mais au fond, j'avais peut être aimé être poussière.

_Jour 15 :_

_Deux semaines. Je comptais chaque jour. Je n'avais pas besoin de noter ce qu'il se passait, je me souvenais de tout. Peut être que ma mémoire inutilisée enregistrait tout ce qu'elle voyait parce qu'elle avait trop d'espace vide. Maintenant, je savais à peu près où j'étais. Cela m'enlevait en quelque sorte un poids. Même si je n'aimais en rien l'endroit où je vivais, il y avait des choses qui me rassuraient. J'avais appris ce qu'était un Turk. Ils étaient assez différents de nous, car beaucoup plus nombreux, déjà. Et leur rôle était plus sombre à mes yeux. Je ne les appréciais pas particulièrement. Sauf peut être celle que nous avions sauvé cinq jours plus tôt. Petite, blonde, solide. Elle répondait au nom d'Elena. Mais bien qu'elle me paraisse plus chaleureuse que les autres, je n'avais pas cherché à en savoir plus à son sujet. Je ne cherchais jamais à connaître les gens. Eux pouvaient bien me connaître, cela m'était un peu égal. Moi, je ne souhaitais pas vraiment me lier à tout le monde. Les relations humaines n'étaient peut être pas mon fort. Mon côté solitaire m'appelait d'ailleurs à me trouver un endroit tranquille. Mais où, dans un tel bâtiment, pourrais-je être sûre d'être seule ?_

_Il n'y avait que la présence de mes deux compagnons qui ne me gênait pas. Ou, tout du moins, pas de la même manière. Cela me retournait d'ailleurs un peu le cerveau. Non, ils ne me gênaient pas, mais oui, ils me dérangeaient. Raisonnement complètement illogique. Je ne me comprenais pas moi même. Assise sur le rebord de la table, je fixais la fenêtre. Quelques étoiles pointaient derrière l'épais rideau grisâtre. Il devait être à peu près dix-neuf heures. La nuit se levait tôt. J'aurais voulu sortir, mais l'extérieur m'effrayait. J'avais peur de toute cette noirceur, ce chagrin présent dans les yeux de chacun des habitants, accroupis sur un sol crasseux. Lâchant un soupir, je fis valser mon regard tout autour de la pièce. J'étais seule. Je n'avais même pas allumé de lumière. L'obscurité n'était rompue que par la lumière de la lune. J'aurais voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait un ciel sans nuages, juste baigné d'étoiles. Mais ma mémoire ne semblait pas s'en souvenir non plus. Elle aurait dû revenir, et m'apporter tout ce que j'ignorais. Mais non, toujours rien, même après deux semaines. Je voulais des réponses. Il y avait peut être une personne capable de m'en donner ?_

_La nuit, mes rêves étaient toujours là. Toujours remplit de souffrance. Ils m'effrayaient toujours plus, si bien que je crus qu'ils m'engloutiraient. La fatigue accumulée me demandait plus d'efforts pour garder mes yeux ouverts. Songeant, la joue calée dans le creux de ma main, mes pensées se tournèrent vers une toute autre personne que moi. Quelqu'un que je n'avais plus vu depuis le deuxième jour. Elle m'avait accueillit, alors peut être qu'elle, elle savait ? Lucrecia, ou plutôt, Lucie. Le mystère de son prénom m'était revenu en tête le onzième jour, alors que je digérais notre mission de la veille. Je voulais savoir. Inspirant profondément, j'entrepris de me lever. Attrapant ma rapière, je quittai la pièce sans rien dire. J'avais pris l'habitude de toujours avoir mon arme avec moi. Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil au couloir menaçant. Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds une seule fois depuis que j'y avais croisé Rufus. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas non plus. Ma peur viscérale de cet homme avait beau s'être atténué, la mise en garde de Sephiroth avait fait naître en moi un nouveau mur contre le futur président. Un sentiment vague, que je ne comprenais que partiellement. De la méfiance._

_Marchant calmement, je priais pour ne pas le croiser de nouveau. C'était la première fois depuis mon réveil que j'entreprenais d'aller voir quelqu'un. Habituellement, c'était les autres qui me cherchaient, pas l'inverse. Si personne ne se demandait ce que je devenais, je disparaissais totalement. Comme la nuit, quand je me réveillais en hurlant. J'étais complètement seule. Jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth me rejoigne, j'avais l'impression d'avoir disparue. De n'être rien. _

_Je me donnais une gifle pour refaire surface. Une fois encore, je ne savais pas où j'allais. La panique me prit. Je ne voulais pas être encore perdue, à attendre que quelqu'un me trouve. Surtout si ce quelqu'un était le même que la dernière fois._

_\- Genesis ?_

_L'exclamation dans mon dos me fit sursauter. Je crus que j'allais hurler. Me retournant le plus vite possible, mon cœur loupa un battement en découvrant un joli sourire encadré d'une tignasse brune. Lucie. Passant une main sur mon visage, je hochais la tête. J'étais plus qu'heureuse qu'elle ne me trouve avant que je ne la trouve. Respirant de plus en plus sereinement, je repris contenance. _

_\- Tu es encore perdue ?me demanda la scientifique._

_\- Oui, répondis-je._

_Un détail me troubla. Comment savait-elle que je m'étais déjà perdue ?_

_\- Je t'ai vu la dernière fois, me dit-elle. J'allais venir te proposer mon aide, mais Rufus s'est interposé._

_La jeune femme m'adressa un clin d'oeil que je ne sus pas vraiment comment interpréter. Mais je préférais largement sa présence à celle de notre supérieur, d'autant plus que c'est elle que je cherchais. Comme dans mon souvenir, elle souriait. Un sourire naturel et franc. Voyant mon air interrogateur, elle leva les yeux au ciel._

_\- Je crois que notre tyran à tête d'ange t'aime bien, reprit-elle. Depuis que je travaille pour lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu agir de la sorte avec un de ses employer._

_J'étais peut être aussi la première employer à me perdre. Lucie, elle, semblait attendre une réaction de ma part. Sans plus de cérémonie, je baissais les yeux, toujours sans comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait._

_\- Je sais de quoi je parle, insista la jeune femme. Je suis chargée de lui apporter tous les rapports des scientifiques, et même si il parle fréquemment aux femmes, le blondinet ne leur parle jamais comme il t'a parlé à toi._

_Cela ne m'éclairait pas d'avantage. Comment me parlait-il ? Que lui avais-je fait ? Lucie semblait savoir tout cela. Ou tout du moins, l'expérience nécessaire pour le deviner._

_\- Cet homme me fait un peu peur, avouais-je._

_\- Tu sais, il n'est pas méchant, au fond, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Certes il est orgueilleux au possible, fier, pire que vaniteux. Mais il m'arrive de le trouver attachant._

_Je restais un moment sans voix. Comment pouvait on trouver un homme comme lui attachant ? Finalement, je ne le connaissais sans doute pas assez. Mais les paroles de Lucie raisonnèrent dans ma tête durant plusieurs secondes._

_\- Surtout quand je lui apportes ça, continua la jeune scientifique en agitant le tas de papier qu'elle tenait. Il soupire comme un vrai gamin en songeant à cette délicieuse lecture._

_\- Je vois, marmonnais-je pour seule réponse._

_La jeune femme me regarda de côté. Son sourire s'était aminci. Pas de colère, mais plutôt d'inquiétude. Elle semblait percevoir mon trouble profond. Celui que j'étais venu lui exposer. Fronçant les sourcils, elle inspecta mon visage. Baissant les yeux vers elle, elle perdit définitivement son air réjouis. Mes yeux étaient peut être trop tristes pour elle._

_\- Ta mémoire n'est toujours pas revenue, c'est ça ?me demanda-t-elle._

_\- Non, soupirais-je._

_Une larme roula contre ma joue. La première en pleine journée. Et surtout pour cette raison. Je me rendis compte en cet instant à quel point cela m'affectait. J'avais beau me le cacher, je voulais savoir qui j'étais. Lucie était intelligente. Elle avait deviné. Elle savait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. _

_\- Je...elle...elle reviendra, déglutit la jeune femme._

_Elle avait violemment pâlit. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'angoisse. Je ne pouvais que penser qu'elle me mentait, autant qu'elle se mentait. Elle pouvait me dire pour me rassurer que c'était normal, son regard trahissait tout. Je baissais encore plus les yeux. Si je ne retrouvais rien, allais-je définitivement perdre ce que j'étais ? _

_Une main froide se posa sur ma joue. Lucie me regardait avec chagrin. Elle semblait aussi peinée que moi. Je compris à ce moment là que les élans d'affections de la jeune femme faisaient que je l'aimais. Comme sa douceur, sa gentillesse, et sa capacité à assimiler les émotions des autres, à les partager. Peut être avais-je tort, mais j'avais confiance en elle._

_\- Dis moi...chuchotais-je, tremblante. Qui est la première Lucrecia ?_

_Le teint de la jeune scientifique s'assombrit encore plus. Ce fut à son tour de baisser la tête._

_\- Tu veux dire, celle pour qui je dois oublier mon propre nom ?_

_Sa voix était nerveuse. Déchirante. Rien qu'à l'entendre, je sus que ce sujet l'affectait beaucoup. Devoir s'oublier soit même pour quelqu'un d'autre devait être une chose épouvantable, vu le visage démolit qu'elle arborait._

_\- Je ne sais même pas, chuchota-t-elle. La vie est injuste, tu vois ? J'arrive parce qu'on me la demandé, et je dois m'habituer à me faire appeler autrement que par mon prénom, juste pour le souvenir de l'ancienne assistante du professeur._

_\- Elle est morte ?m'étonnais-je._

_\- Oui, et ce depuis bien vingt ans, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, me répondit Lucie. Mais pourquoi elle était si importante aux yeux du professeur, et surtout de Sephiroth, ça je ne sais pas._

_\- Sephiroth, répétais-je._

_Qu'avait-il à voir la dedans ?_

_\- Je pense que pour avoir des réponses, c'est à lui que tu dois t'adresser, me dit la jeune femme. C'est lui qui a décider de rayer mon prénom de cette compagnie._

_Les choses devenaient de moins en moins clairs. Dès que j'avais entendu le nom de Sephiroth, mon cœur avait loupé un battement. Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que j'avais peur qu'il soit gravement impliqué. Je m'avouais tenir trop à lui pour devoir m'en méfier comme Rufus. Ces deux hommes n'étaient pas comparable à mes yeux. Je voulais chasser l'idée que la seule personne que j'appréciais réellement ici était en fait quelqu'un de complètement différent. Quelque chose me poussa vers l'avant. Lucie se tenait derrière moi._

_\- Allez, je te ramène, me dit-elle._

_Son visage avait reprit quelques couleurs. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas montrer cette autre image d'elle. Me guidant à travers les couloirs que j'avais traversé, elle me planta devant la porte de notre étage. Elle avait l'air pressé. Notre discussion l'avait peut être gênée. Devant la porte, la rapière entre les mains, je la regardais partir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'attendais toujours devant la porte. Elle était pourtant ouverte, mais je restais devant._

_\- Geni ?_

_Tiens, depuis quand mon nom était écourté de la sorte ? Une main passa devant mes yeux à plusieurs reprises. Les longs cheveux argents à côté de moi me firent finalement réagir._

_\- Oui ?demandais-je._

_\- Et bien, j'attends que tu rentres, me répondit le jeune homme, amusé._

_Ce n'est que là que je réalisai qu'il tenait la porte depuis le début, m'ayant apparemment entendu arriver. De nouveau, un déluge de chaleur assiégea mes joues, alors que je me décidais enfin à rentrer. Les gens avaient dû se donner le mot pour me trouver avant que je ne les trouve. Moi qui ne cherchais jamais personne. Mais là, c'était différent. Je devais savoir. Même si j'avais mal. Je m'en rendais compte maintenant. J'avais mal de ce que Lucie m'avait dit. _

_\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, remarqua Sephiroth, les sourcils froncés._

_Il avait dû le remarquer à ma démarche nerveuse. Les sourcils froncés chez lui était un signe d'inquiétude. Dès qu'il était soucieux, il avait cette tête la. Inspirant une large bouffée d'air, je me décidai à lui poser la question qui me mordait les lèvres :_

_\- Tu connais Lucrecia, n'est ce pas ?_

_Il parut réellement surpris de ma question._

_\- Oui, bien sur, articula-t-il. C'est une scientifique de la compagnie..._

_\- Non, je veux dire, la première Lucrecia, le coupai-je. _

_Un long silence plan au dessus de nous après cela. Le jeune homme avait pâlit. Ma question l'avait apparemment troublé. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, alors qu'il retrouvait peu à peu son état normal._

_\- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il, je sais qui elle est. Mais rare sont les personnes qui la connaisse vraiment, et surtout qui savent ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé._

_Lui devait le savoir. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air prêt à me le dire directement. Peut être était-ce douloureux. L'inquiétude qu'il soit plus impliqué que je ne le voudrais revint me tenailler. Je l'interrogeai du regard._

_\- Tu devrais aller poser ta question directement au professeur, soupira-t-il sans agressivité. De toute façon, tu devras le rencontrer un jour, autant que ça se face de ton plein gré._

_\- Le professeur ?demandais-je._

_J'en entendais souvent parler, mais je ne savais au final pas du tout qui il était. Pour le trouver, son nom allait m'être nécessaire. Au moins son nom._

_\- Le professeur Hojo, me répondis Sephiroth, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude grandissante._

Hojo. Ce nom n'est pas pour moi synonyme d'écho malsain. Bien qu'il soit en partit responsable, je ne peux pas en vouloir à cet homme. Oui, il est humain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lunagarden: Luna toujours au rendez vous :). Moi je l'aime Rufus x). Et puis, comme j'ai horreur des fics pas finies, et publiées une fois tous les 36 du mois, ben je publie régulièrement :) En tout cas, merci, et j'espère que tu ne me tortureras pas pour ce que Gen subit "Jylle se chache".**

**Incarndu91: Hojo n'a pas beaucoup de succès non plus on dirait x). En tout cas, merci, et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Le concept de n'être personne est quelque chose de difficile à accepter. Au début, on pleure. Après, le temps efface les larmes. Après, on vit avec.

_Jour 20,_

_Je n'avais toujours aucune réponse. Pour tout avouer, je n'étais pas encore allé voir le professeur. Vu la manière dont Sephiroth avait prononcé son nom, je n'avais aucune envie d'être confrontée à cet homme. Mais il le fallait. Je m'étais donné un intervalle d'en moyenne cinq jours entre chacune de mes sorties, si on ne m'obligeait pas à bouger. J'ignorais ce qui avait nourri l'animosité entre le professeur et mon compagnon, mais j'espérais que cela n'était pas trop grave. En effet, si cet homme devait m'apporter des réponses, il valait mieux que je puisse parler avec, et non le haïr au premier regard. Sephiroth en avait parlé avec encore plus d'amertume que lorsqu'il parlait de Rufus. Je priais intérieurement pour que les deux hommes ne soient pas semblable. Un deuxième Rufus. Je n'osais même pas y penser. Après ce que m'avait dit Lucie, je l'évitais encore plus qu'avant. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je me fiais juste à ce que les deux personnes en qui j'ai confiance me disaient. J'avais tourné et retourné tous ces mystères dans ma tête durant ces cinq derniers jours, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je m'y intéressais tant. C'était peut être dans ma nature de vouloir savoir. Ma fameuse nature que je ne retrouverais jamais._

_Assise à la table de notre pièce commune, je brassais nerveusement le contenu de ma tasse, manquant de le renverser à chaque coup de cuillère. Les ronds que formaient la mousse de mon café m'offraient une bonne distraction. Les matinées semblaient se succéder toutes de la même manière. Mais cela ne me déplaisait pas. J'aimais bien m'asseoir et fixer tour à tour Angeal et Sephiroth, le premier maugréant après sa nuit agitée. Le brun commençait à prendre le rythme de mes insomnies. J'imposais à mes deux compagnons un réveil toutes les nuits, toujours à la même heure. Mon corps semblait programmé pour ameuter tout l'étage à cause de cauchemars._

_En face de moi, Angeal grignotait quelques morceaux de pain, son repas entre coupé de bâillements. Sephiroth, lui, buvait tranquillement le contenu de sa tasse, sans même relever les yeux vers nous. Nos matinées étaient bien silencieuses, tout le monde dormant encore à moitié. Angeal nous quitta quelques minutes après, visiblement désireux de se rendormir sous une douche. Ils nous laissa seuls, moi et Sephiroth. Un peu gênée de cette unique présence, je baissais encore plus les yeux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mon cœur loupait quelques battements dans ce genre de situation. Et mon regard était inexplicablement attiré par le sol, bien que j'aurais voulu poser les yeux sur lui. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait dans ces moments là me perturbait encore plus. _

_\- Tu n'est toujours pas allé le voir n'est ce pas, me dit finalement le jeune homme en souriant._

_Je finis par relever les yeux. Son sourire en coin me fit hausser les sourcils. _

_\- Tu te moques de moi ?finis-je par demander._

_\- Oh je n'oserais pas, rigola-t-il._

_Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, je sentis un sourire s'élargir sur mon visage. Cela me surprit un peu. J'étais capable de sourire. Il était la seule personne à m'avoir fait sourire. Même après ce que je venais de vivre cinq jours avant, j'étais capable d'oublier pour sourire l'espace d'un instant. Je me rendis compte que sourire était quelque chose d'agréable, surtout en la présence de quelqu'un que l'on apprécie. Sephiroth sembla d'ailleurs aussi étonné que moi. Ses yeux de chats tournés vers moi depuis les début firent monter un flux de chaleur dans mes joues._

_\- Et bien, tu es encore plus jolie quand tu souris, me dit-il._

_Jolie. J'étais jolie. C'est bizarre, mais dit par lui, cela me faisait quelque chose. Cela apportait un plus à l'affirmation. Comme si, au fond, j'avais voulu qu'il me le dise. Mon sourire disparu légèrement, laissant place à un visage baissé. Cela me gênait._

_En voyant mon visage, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil._

_\- Je...balbutiais-je. Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire._

_Peut être étais-ce ma vue qui me jouait des tours, mais il me semblai voir son visage prendre quelques couleurs. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je lui dise ça ? Mon esprit et mon corps n'était apparemment pas très bien coordonnés. Sephiroth me regarda un instant sans rien dire. Son visage habituellement si pâle avait prit une teinte plus vive. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il se leva, et posa une main sur mes cheveux. Je crus que mes joues allaient s'enflammer. Il enroula une de mes mèches rousses autour de ses doigts, et finit par ébouriffer ma crinière toute entière, avant de partir sans me laisser le temps de réagir._

_Je me retrouvais plantée là, seule, mes joues au bord de la fusion, les mains en suspend dans le vide, et un air complètement ahuris. Si j'avais pu me voir, je pense que j'aurais souris de nouveau. Il fallait que je reprenne contenance, et vite. Je ne voulais surtout pas que l'on me voit dans un tel état. Secouant la tête, je repris une apparence normale. Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé d'aller voir ce fameux Hojo. Bien que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il fallait que j'y aille. Je dû cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour me rendre compte que j'étais là depuis déjà quelques minutes. Je soufflai un grand coup, et entrepris de me lever. Mes jambes tremblaient. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrivait. Encore quelque chose que je ne savais pas. _

_Une fois debout, je fixais ma rapière à ma ceinture, et prit cette fois ci le temps de savoir où j'allais. J'allais dans le laboratoire. Il se trouvait au dernier étage. J'avais juste à gagner ascenseur. Je devais pouvoir y arriver. Je quittai donc la pièce sans bruits, et me dirigeais vers le fond du couloir. J'étais un peu moins angoissé à l'idée d'être dans ces couloirs. Évidemment, je savais où j'allais. Il m'étais plus donc plus facile de me repérer que les deux autres fois. Un fois arrivée au grand cylindre de verre, je pianotais sur l'interface pour lui indiquer où j'allais. Une fois dedans, je me plantais devant le verre, regardant l'extérieur. La longue descente m'offrit le temps de voir la ville de haut. J'en eu toujours la même vision. Une ville triste. Une ville sombre. Je voyais les quelques silhouettes des enfants déjà dehors. La pluie était toujours là, s'écrasant sur leurs cheveux. Je détournais le regard. Je n'aimais pas cela. Un léger bruit m'indiqua que j'étais arrivée en bas. Il me fallut quelques minutes avant de mettre un pied dehors. L'étage des scientifiques avait quelque chose de...différent. Certes, les couloirs étaient les même. Mais il y avait un semblant de présence peu rassurante qui hantait les lieux. Je vis plusieurs personnes passées, enveloppées dans des blouses blanches. Leurs visages me firent frissonner. Ils n'avaient pas l'air aussi doux que Lucie. Serrant les poings, je finis par quitter l'ascenseur. Pas au bon moment, apparemment. A peine eus-je mis un pied dehors, que deux hommes passèrent devant moi, quelque chose se débattant entre leurs bras. Une étrange terreur me prit. Qu'est ce que c'était que cela ? C'était...vivant. Baissant la tête pour retrouver une respiration normale, mon regard fut attiré par une feuille tombée au sol. Dessus était écrit en gros « sujet d'expérience ». Je ne compris pas bien de quoi il s'agissait. Je vis une main ramasser le papier. Sursautant, je me rendis compte de la présence de quelqu'un juste devant moi._

_\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?me demanda l'homme sans amabilité._

_\- Je cherche le professeur Hojo, lui répondis-je, lui plus calmement possible._

_Le scientifique m'indiqua une porte au fond du couloir. Sans faire attention à mes remerciements, il me faussa compagnie en quelques secondes. Nerveuse, je me rendis jusqu'à la porte indiquée. Elle était entre ouverte, mais il n'y avait personne. Passant d'abord la tête, puis le corps tout entier, je me rendis compte que j'étais seule. Cet endroit m'était familier. J'étais déjà venue ici. C'était le premier lieu que j'avais vu à mon réveil. Les larges cylindres dans le fond de la pièce me le confirmèrent. C'était là que j'avais vu le jour. Repenser à cette première heure, confinée dans ce liquide oppressant me fit reculer. Je manquai de trébucher sur quelque chose. Un livre. Me penchant pour le ramasser, j'en dépoussiérai la couverture d'un coup de manche. Loveless. Ce devait être le titre. Curieuse, je le rangeai dans mon manteau, bien décidée à le lire plus tard. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, ce titre l'avait attiré. Peut être parce qu'il me correspondait._

_Je continuais mon exploration de cette pièce éclairée par une unique lampe, clignotant par moment, rendant l'endroit assez angoissant. Partout, il y avait des choses inconnues, plus ou moins étranges. Je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée. Un instant, j'hésitais à repartir. Mais un énorme tas de papiers sur une table au fond de la pièce attira mon regard. Consciente que je devrais pas fouiller comme ça, je m'en approchai néanmoins. Sur le dessus, une feuille était posée, avec simplement marqué en gros dessus « Projet G ». Projet G ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? En mon fort intérieur, je redoutais l'arrivée du professeur, alors que je fouillais ses rapports. Mes j'étais attirée par tout ça. Je voulais savoir ce que c'était, au point d'en oublier la question pour laquelle j'étais venue jusque là. En tournant la première page, je faillis tomber. Devant mes yeux, il y avait une photo de moi. Rousse, les yeux verts d'un félin, le visage implacable. En prenant la photo entre les doigts tremblants, un détail me troubla cependant. Sur cette photo, j'étais un homme. Pourtant, ce visage était bien le mien. Ces vêtements, cette épée, tout était à moi. Mais il s'agissait d'un homme. Je mis un peu de temps pour digérer cela. J'étais plus perdue que jamais. Laissant glisser la photo sur la table, je me penchai sur les paragraphes écris à côté de cette fameuse photo. L'écriture était assez particulière, ce qui rendait la lecture difficile. Là, il n'y avait qu'une description de moi, avec des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Un prénom curieux attira mon attention. Jenova. Qui était-ce ? Puis vint mon nom. Genesis. Il était indiqué que j'étais un homme, une fois de plus. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus étrange. Je ne savais vraiment pas si je devais continuer à éplucher ces papiers. A côté de mon nom figurait la date où j'ai été « endormie ». Deux ans auparavant, comme ce que l'on m'avait dit. Mais en revanche, au niveau de ma date de réveil, il y avait un grand blanc. Ce qui me parut de plus en plus bizarre. J'étais réveillée, non ? Peut être avait il oublié de le noter. Mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas cela. Que le professeur était bien conscient de mon réveil. Saisissant le paquet de feuille, je continuais ma lecture en déambulant dans la pièce, incapable de rester en place. De temps à autre, je jetais un coup d'oeil à la porte. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être épiée. En tournant la seconde page, je commençai à lire à voix basse ce que je voyais. Cela m'aidait à me concentrer dessus, sans cesse inquiétée par le moindre bruit. Soudain, mon cœur loupa un battement devant un mot, « test ». Au dessous, il y avait comme pour moi la date où ce « test » s'était endormi. A la même date, il semblait. Et avec le même nom. Et c'est en lisant la ligne suivante que je laissa tomber le livre au sol. Il s'écrasa par terre, faisant voler autour de lui un nuage de poussière. Les doigts tremblants, je regardais les feuilles que j'avais lâché. Pour le test, la date de réveil était bien indiqué. C'était la mienne. _

_Je ne voulais plus comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Mais mon esprit me repassait toutes ces lignes en continu. Me baissant pour ramasser le livre, je le rouvrit, reprenant ma lecture, plus anxieuse que jamais. En dessous, inscrit dans la marge, les mots « test concluant » me firent pâlir. Une inscription à côté des date en indiquait une troisième. La date de « création », identique à la première. Alors que mes jambes me portaient de moins en moins, un papier glissa par terre. A peine l'eus-je entre aperçu que je lâchai définitivement le rapport que j'avais entre les mains. C'était une autre photo. Une photo de moi. Et cette fois ci, une femme. Le test, c'était moi._

_Je ne voulais pas croire que ce que je voyais était vrai. Accroupie au sol, je regardais la pile de papier que je venais de lâcher. J'aurais voulu la brûler. La tête entre les mains, je regrettais amèrement d'être venue ici. Un bruit de pas derrière moi me fit relever la tête. La tête baissée, je ne voyais que les chaussures de la personne venant d'arriver._

_\- Je me doutais bien que tu tomberais la dessus un jour._

_Sa voix me fit relever le visage. Il s'agissait d'homme. _

Il est aisé de détruire une vie. Cet homme le prouvait. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Parce qu'en fin de compte, il n'a pas détruit ma vie. On ne peut pas détruire ce que l'on n'a pas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Incarndu91: Merci beaucoup :)**

**Lunagarden:...Je crois que ce chapitre va t'aider à comprendre ce que tu n'as apparemment pas saisit x). Je ne suis pas cruelle au point de transformer Genesis dans la fic. Notre Gen actuelle est une femme et le restera :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Pour comprendre ce que je ressens, il faut s'imaginer un jour découvrir que toute notre vie est en fait celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Ma vie à moi, elle a basculé ce jour, et tous les autres jours depuis. Enfin, si je peux appeler cela une vie. Être un test ce n'est pas vivre. C'est juste exister.

_Jour 20,_

_Effrayée, je regardais cet homme en face de moi, toujours assise par terre, le rapport entre les mains. Je ne savais pas du tout qui il était. La seul chose que je n'ignorais pas, c'est que lui savait qui j'étais. Réajustant ses lunettes, il regarda la pile de feuilles entre mes mains tremblantes. Moi, je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Mon sang c'était complètement glacé. Je ne voulais même plus penser, mais mon esprit entier était tourné vers ces mots que j'avais eu le malheur de lire. Test. J'étais un test. Un test de quoi ? Pourquoi ? Et cet autre personne, cet autre moi, qui apparemment dormait toujours, était le vrai Genesis. Alors, j'étais quoi, moi ? _

_\- Je suis le professeur Hojo, si tu ne le savais pas, reprit le scientifique en face de moi, en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

_Il aurait pu me dire qu'il était n'importe qui, je m'en fichais complètement. J'aurais réagis de la même manière. C'est à dire que je n'aurais pas réagis. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Mon corps me semblait lourd. Hojo me regarda de côté. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à cela de ma part. Son sourire me fit pâlir. Cet air effrayant qu'il arborait me ramena à la réalité. Sans même penser à ce que j'étais venue faire ici, ma tête se tourna vers la porte encore ouverte. Me levant d'un bond, je m'y précipitais, faisant voler derrière moi les pages du rapport. Tout en courant dans les couloirs de l'étage des sciences, je sentis des larmes couler contre mes joues. Même avec une force de titan, je n'aurais pas pu les retenir. Elles coulaient parce qu'elles devaient. Je les avais trop retenue. Je pouvais assurer être triste en cet instant. Détruite. Je n'avais certes pas compris l'ensemble de ce rapport, mais j'avais saisis le principal. Il aurait mieux valu pour moi que je ne le comprenne pas. Moi qui avais tant cherché à savoir qui j'étais, qui avait tant cherché à retrouver ma mémoire, je découvrais aujourd'hui que c'est deux questions trouvaient réponse en un seul mot. Rien. Je n'avais rien vécu. _

_Me jetant dans l'ascenseur, j'aurais souhaité que sa vitre disparaisse. Mourir sans que personne ne me voix, ou ne sache ce que je sais. Ainsi, cela resterait entre le professeur et moi. Moi qui commençais juste à apprécier cette vie, il fallait que je découvre qu'elle était juste faite pour tester celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tester quoi ? Toujours plus de questions sans réponses. Mais là, c'était bien le dernier de mes soucis. Appuyée contre la parois de verre, je pleurais toujours plus. Mes sanglots étaient amers, déversant contre mes des larmes au goût salée. En cet instant, j'aurais eu besoin de quelqu'un. N'importe qui, même si ma préférence était pour quelqu'un que je connaissais. Comme la nuit, pleurer contre une épaule ou dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas être seule, même si en mon fort intérieur, je savais que je ne voulais pas être vu comme ça._

_L'ascenseur m'indiqua par un léger bruit de sonnette que j'étais arrivée à mon étage. Ou tout du moins, l'étage que j'avais indiqué. Ayant tapé au hasard sur les boutons, aveuglée par mes larmes, je ne savais pas où j'étais tombée. Mais ça, je commençais à avoir l'habitude. Je ne pouvais plus me perdre autant que je l'étais actuellement. Ouvrant la porte, je poursuivis ma course dans le couloir qui me faisait face, une main contre mon visage en pleure. Peut être que je pleurais pour oublier. Moi qui avait voulu savoir, maintenant je voulais oublier. Oublier tout. Ce que je venais de lire, mon désir de savoir, le sourire de Sephiroth, le mystère de Lucrecia, ma phobie de Rufus. Tout. Je voulais retrouver ma coquille vide. Au moins, elle ne me faisait pas pleurer._

_Dans ma course, je finis par heurter quelqu'un. Dans une autre situation, cela m'aurait fait baisser la tête. Cette personne m'aurait fait peur. Mais là, je m'en fichais de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Ne faisant pas attention à l'exclamation stupéfaite de l'homme en face de moi, je me jetais contre lui, le visage noyé de larme. Enlaçant puissamment sa taille, j'écrasai ma joue contre son torse pour étouffer mes sanglots déchirants. Vu les tremblements de son corps, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je l'agresse ainsi. Mais sa chaleur m'apaisais. Autant que les battements réguliers de son cœur sous son costume blanc. Cela me donnais quelque chose sur lequel je pouvais me concentrer._

_\- Je...je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'éponger les larmes de mes employer, commença Rufus d'une voix un peu nerveuse._

_\- Je m'en fiche, criais-je en frappant mon front contre sa poitrine._

_Oui. J'étais dans les bras de l'homme qui m'effrayait le plus dans cette compagnie. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'en ce moment, cela ne pouvais que me rassurer. Je ne savais même pas à quel étage j'étais. Peut être au mien, peut être au sien. Je ne savais pas. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules, hésitantes. Mes sanglots devaient être suffisamment prenant pour qu'il ne me jette pas._

_\- Calmes toi, déjà, me chuchota le jeune homme._

_Sa voix me fit l'effet d'une gifle. M'écartant brusquement, je me rendis compte de la situation. Mes émotions l'avaient apparemment emporté sur ma raison pour que je me jette contre cet homme la. Sous son regard intrigué, je me sentis faible. Je ne savais pas quoi. Mes larmes continuaient de brouiller ma vue. Je ne voulais rien lui dire. Reculant de quelques pas, je fis la seule chose que j'étais en mesure de faire. Fuir. Le bousculant, je m'enfonçait d'avantage dans les couloirs, priant pour qu'il ne m'y suive pas. Mais la surprise avait dû le clouer sur place pour quelques minutes. Je ne m'arrêta de courir qu'une fois cela devenu impossible. En effet, devant moi se dressait un mur, avec pour seule ouverture une fenêtre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je l'ouvris et m'assis sur le rebord. Un vent puissant vint claquer mes joues, me contraignant à tourner la tête. Sous mes pieds il y avait un toit, probablement celui de notre hangar. Fixant un instant l'horizon, je décidai de m'y réfugier. Personne ne viendrait me chercher là. Sautant de la où j'étais, je faillis tomber en atterrissant. Me calant contre le mur derrière moi, je poussai un soupir. J'essayais tant bien que mal de stopper mes pleurs. Mes joues séchant peu à peu, je sortis de sous mon manteau un morceau de papier légèrement froissé. Le dépliant, je baissai les yeux. Cette photo aurait pu paraître banale pour n'importe qui. Mais pas pour moi. Cet homme plongé dans le Mako lorsque moi je fus « crée ». De qui s'agissait-il ? D'après ce que j'avais lu, lui dormait toujours. Lui était quelqu'un de vrai. Qui avait vécu avant. _

_Le vent froid mordant mon corps, je me roulai en boule, la photo toujours dans mes mains. La tête sur le côté, je voyais le ciel renversé. Cette vision me fit pensé à mon esprit actuel. Complètement emmêlé. _

Perdue, je l'étais. Mais c'est certainement la chose la plus agréable que j'ai ressenti.

_Mon réveil fut violent. Je m'étais endormie, roulée en boule sur mon toit. Comme je l'avais prédit, personne ne m'avait cherché. Le vent m'avait claqué la joue pour que je refasse surface. Pleurer jusqu'à épuisement était apparemment un bon moyen de dormir. Regardant au loin, je vis le soleil décliner. Il faisait encore jour. J'avais dormi tout l'après midi, un poids sur le cœur. Et ce poids était toujours présent._

_Rapidement, je me levai et rangeai le morceau de papier froissé entre mes mains. Je devais partir. Cet endroit me plaisait. J'étais au calme, et libre de pleurer ou de rire. Je me promis d'y revenir. Mais pour l'heure, j'en connaissais qui devait déjà s'inquiéter de ne pas m'avoir vu aujourd'hui. Poussant un soupir, je me hissait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Vu l'heure avancée, il ne devait plus y avoir grand monde dans les couloirs. Traînant des pieds jusqu'à l'ascenseur, j'avais l'impression de porter la terre entière sur mes épaules. Indiquant le numéro de mon étage à l'interface, je rentrai dans le cylindre de verre et me laissai glisser contre sa parois. Je ne voulais croiser personne sur le chemin. De toute façon, j'aurais fuit._

_Arrivée devant notre porte, elle s'ouvrit brusquement alors que je m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir._

_\- Et bien où tu étais toi ?me demanda Sephiroth, se plantant devant moi._

_Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Lui expliqué m'aurais peut être été bénéfique, mais je n'en avais pas le cœur. Les mots s'étaient envolés de ma gorge. A peine l'avais-je vu que je voulais déjà retourner sur mon toi. Je ne voulais pas lui dévoiler mon chagrin._

_J'entrepris donc de faire la chose que je sais le mieux faire. Fuir. Mais ce fut un échec. Alors que je commençais à reculer, le jeune homme m'attrapa le poignée. Il avait apparemment saisit mon moyen de défense le plus efficace. Me contraignant à rester en place, il me fixa en attendant une réponse. Mon visage qui n'était pas encore remis des récents événements devait trahir cet air implacable que je me donnais._

_\- J'étais au laboratoire, chuchotais-je en baissant les yeux._

_Je n'aimais pas mentir. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Ses yeux se noyèrent d'inquiétude._

_\- Toute la journée ?me demanda-t-il, anxieux._

_D'après son air angoissé, je compris que rester une journée entière avec Hojo n'était pas une bonne chose._

_\- Non, j'étais avec Lucie, marmonnais-je._

_Le jeune homme me lâcha le poignée, peu convaincu. Son côté protecteur m'aurait sans doute fait sourire dans une autre situation. Mais là, j'avais tout sauf envie de sourire. En passant la porte, je ne pris même pas la peine de saluer Angeal, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il se faisait peu à peu à mon caractère un peu renfermé. Mon caractère. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il s'agissait du mien. _

Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf peut être une chose. La seule que l'on ne pourra jamais ni comprendre ni me voler.

_Un hurlement strident retentit. Le mien. Enroulée dans mes draps, le front en sueur, je me redressai brusquement. Les mains crispées contre ma bouche, je maudis une fois encore mes rêves. Je ne voulais pas réveiller les autres. Pas cette nuit. Mon regard se tourna vers la fenêtre. Les étoiles brillaient faiblement sous l'épais rideau de nuages. Mon rêve cette nuit avait été plus effrayant encore. Il était vide. Juste n grand blanc, exactement ce que je ressentais actuellement. Tremblante, je posais mes yeux un peu partout. Comme toutes les nuits, mon cris avait dû réveiller les autres. Mais je ne voulais pas rester dans ma chambre. Je m'y sentis étouffée. Je voulais voir le ciel. Le plus silencieusement possible, je posais mes deux pieds par terre. Me levant, j'entrepris de quitter la pièce._

_\- Geni ?_

_Une jambe en suspend, j'eus rapidement l'impression d'être une gamine en pleine fugue. Mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Moi, j'avais juste besoin d'air. Sephiroth était à quelques pas de moi, visiblement venu voir ce que j'avais, comme toutes les nuits. Ses cheveux légèrement en désordre indiquaient que je l'avais bel et bien réveillé._

_\- Où vas …_

_Lui saisissant le poignée, je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase. Je l'entraînai avec moi à l'extérieur de la pièce. Le connaissant, il aurait voulu savoir où j'allais, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler. Mais sa compagnie ne me déplaisait pas, tout bien réfléchit. Protestant au début, il se tut rapidement, comprenant que je ne lui répondrait pas. Lui indiquant l'ascenseur, j'indiquai l'étage auquel je souhaitais me rendre à l'interface. Il n'était pas dure de savoir où j'avais été l'après midi. Il m'avais suffit de compter de combien d'étages j'étais remonté pour rentrer. J'attendis patiemment que l'ascenseur arrive. Une fois à destination, je tirais de nouveau le jeune homme jusqu'au bout du couloir. Là, je reconnus la fenêtre. Sans tenir compte des quelques mots que mon compagnon tentait de me faire parvenir, j'ouvris la fenêtre et sautais dans l'entrebâillement. Un petit cris étouffé me parvint, et j'aperçus une cascade de cheveux gris passer par la fenêtre. Comprenant que j'étais sur le toi, Sephiroth s'y jeta à son tour._

_\- Bon, maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi on est là ?me demanda-t-il, les mains sur les hanches._

_\- J'aime bien cet endroit, lui répondis simplement._

_Debout, je regardais les étoiles. Enveloppée de la fraîcheur de la nuit, je me laissais ballotter par le vent. Sa froideur me fit trembler. La lune était découpée en un croissant lumineux derrière l'épaisse couche grisâtre, éclairant nos silhouettes dans la nuit noire. Sans quitter le ciel des yeux, je m'assis au milieu du toit, joignant mes mains autour de mes genoux. Sephiroth m'imita, et finis par s'allonger._

_\- Il faut avouer qu'on est bien, sourit-il. C'est là que tu étais aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ?_

_\- Oui, avouais-je._

_Cela m'aidait apparemment à oublier. Le fait que le jeune homme soit avec moi apportait un peu de chaleur. _

_\- J'étais inquiet de ne pas te voir, avoua-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête._

_\- Pourquoi ?lui demandais- je sans le regarder._

_\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Peut être simplement parce que je tiens à toi._

_Son regard de nouveau tourné vers les étoiles, ce fut à mon tour de le regarder. Son aveu avait fait monter en moi une nouvelle vague de chaleur. Il tenait à moi. Peut être était-ce parce que je tenais à lui que je ne voulais pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé._

Oui, je tiens à toi. C'est une chose que j'aurais voulu te dire plus souvent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lunagardden: Les bisous câlins ça guérit tout ;). En tout cas merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Incarndu91: Toujours présente, cela me fait plaisir :). Et si tu as l'impression de vivre ce qu'elle vit, c'est que mon but est atteint !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

J'ai longtemps crut que j'oublierais la vérité comme elle était venue. Malheureusement, c'est elle qui l'a conduite où j'en suis aujourd'hui. A lire ce livre en retraçant mes souvenirs, aussi vifs que les douleurs qu'ils me rappellent.

_Jour 30,_

_Tout était blanc. En à peine quelques jours, la neige avait recouvert la totalité de notre horizon. Il y en avait jusque sur mon toit. Une couche tellement épaisse que dès que je m'allongeais, elle me recouvrait. Mais j'aimais cette impression d'être engloutie et de ne plus penser à rien. Les flocons doux s'écrasant contre mes cheveux roux, cette neige duveteuse et glacée. Ce froid mordant jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes os m'aidait à ôter ce poids de mon cœur. Je n'étais plus sortit durant ces dix derniers, à part sur ce toit. J'avais peur de croiser les employer. J'avais surtout peur de recroiser Rufus après ce qu'il s'était passé. Je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais bien mieux seule. Seule ou avec les gens que j'aimais._

_Allongée dans la neige, je regardais les étoiles. Roulée en boule, seul mon visage était tourné vers le ciel. Ce ciel que j'aurais tant voulu voir dégagé. Ma respiration était calme, presque paisible. La nuit, j'avais pris pour habitude de venir me réfugier ici. C'était un peu comme une partie de moi. Même le froid mordant de l'hiver ne me l'enlèverait pas. On m'avait déjà trop pris. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je lâchai un soupir. Je n'arrivais pas à me cacher à moi même ce que je ressentais. Aux autres, c'était facile. A moi, ça ne l'était pas. J'avais retenue une chose de mon attitude de ces dix derniers jours. Je n'étais pas heureuse. Mais l'ai-je vraiment été un jour ?_

_\- Geni ?_

_Tournant lentement la tête vers la voix qui l'appelait, je ne pris même pas la peine de sursauter ou d'avoir l'air surprise. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de me dénicher ici. D'autant plus que cette nuit, je ne l'avais même pas attendu après mon réveil nocturne._

_\- Je savais bien que je te trouverais là, poursuivit le jeune homme en s'asseyant à mes côtés._

_Un léger sourire m'échappa. Nous devions être les seules personnes de cette compagnie à sortir de nuit pour s'allonger dans la neige. Sephiroth posa un instant les yeux sur moi. Son regard brillait sous les reflets de la lune. Je me relevai, juste pour me placer à sa hauteur. Je n'aimais pas vraiment me sentir écraser par la hauteur de quelqu'un. Je me sentais déjà suffisamment inférieure._

_\- La nuit est belle vue d'ici, murmura mon compagnon, les yeux de nouveau rivés vers les étoiles._

_\- Dommage qu'il y ai tous ces nuages, soupirais-je._

_\- Imagina la sans, me sourit le jeune homme._

_Je baissais la tête. Pour imaginer quelque chose, il faut l'avoir déjà vu. Moi, je n'avais jamais vu le ciel autrement que nuageux. J'étais incapable de savoir comment il pouvait être autrement. Ma gorge se serra. J'étais incapable de vivre dans mes rêves à proprement parlé. Juste de le vouloir. Je rêvais aveuglément d'un ciel dégagé, de bonheur et de souvenirs. Mais jamais je n'aurais cela, et jamais je ne pourrais savoir ce que cela fait de vivre avec. Devant moi, les étoiles devinrent floues. Je compris que ce n'était pas elles qui le devenaient, mais simplement mes larmes qui les déformaient. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Pas encore. Pas devant lui. Je pleurais seule. Je ne voulais pas que mon chagrin touche quelqu'un d'autre._

_\- Je...je ne peux pas imaginer, articulais-je péniblement._

_Ma voix tremblante me trahissait. Peut être que je n'aurais pas dû parler. Peut être aurais-je dû fuir, comme je savais si bien le faire._

_Une main sur ma joue stoppa nette le cour de mes pensées. Je crus un court instant que la chaleur dans mes joues réduiraient mes larmes à l'état de fumée. _

_\- Mon but n'était pas de te faire pleurer, chuchota le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés._

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Saisissant sa main, je l'écartais lentement de ma joue. Sans même le regarder, je me rallongeai. Je n'aimais pas cette impression de froideur que je lui donnait. Mais c'était un moyen de l'éloigner de moi. De le protéger de ce que je ne voulais pas lui dire. Couper ces liens affectifs était mieux pour nous deux. Même si sa présence me rassurait, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ce que j'étais réellement. Tout comme j'aurais préféré l'ignorer. _

_Dans une silence pesant, il s'allongea à son tour. Nous ne nous regardions pas. Nous ne nous parlions. Comme si un mur entier s'était dressé entre nous. Comme si nos deux univers ne se voyaient pas._

_\- Pourquoi pleures tu ?finir par lâcher le jeune homme, les mains calées derrière la tête, les yeux rivés vers le ciel._

_Sa question me fit sursauter. Mécaniquement, je tournai la tête vers lui, faisant tomber mes cheveux sur mon visage. Au moins, comme ça, il ne me voyait pas._

_\- Je...je ne sais pas, mentis-je._

_Non, je ne mentais pas vraiment. Je ne savais en réalité pas ce qui me faisait pleurer le plus. Le fait que je soit un test ou le fait que cela me face peur. D'un geste agile, Sephiroth écarta les cheveux de devant mon visage. Je n'opposai pas un mouvement de résistance. Cela aurait été inutile. Mon regard se posa sur lui. Pour la première fois, je le regardais plus de quelques secondes sans baisser les yeux._

_\- Peut être est ce parce que j'ai peur, finis-je par soupirer._

_\- Peur de quoi ?s'étonna-t-il._

_\- Peur de vivre avec moi même, avouais-je._

_Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je disais comme moi je l'entendais, mais au moins, il avait la vérité. D'une certaine manière. Le jeune homme me regarda un instant, et roula sur le dos._

_\- Le plus dure c'est pas de survivre dans ce monde, murmura le jeune homme. C'est de survivre avec soit même._

_Il se passa une main dans les cheveux._

_\- Mais je ne pense pas que tu ai beaucoup de raisons de t'inquiéter, reprit-il. Et puis, on veille sur toi._

_Je haussai les sourcils. Ils veillaient sur moi ? Qui ? Lui et Angeal ? Mais ils ignoraient tellement à mon sujet. Comment pouvait-il me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, alors qu'il ignorait totalement ce qu'il se passait. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour sa tentative de le rassurer, mais je ne pouvais pas suivre mes conseils. Ne pas m'inquiéter serait de l'insouciance. _

_\- Geni, chuchota le jeune homme. Je te promets que tant que je serais là, personne ne te feras de mal. Que ce soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre._

_Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une gifle. Pour tout avouer, j'étais incapable d'y répondre quoi que ce soit. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait tenir à quelqu'un au point de lui jurer cela. D'une certaine manière, cela me touchait. De l'autre, cela m'inquiétait. Je ne voulais pas l'impliquer. Il ne savait pas._

_Je me tournai vers lui, et esquissai un nom de la tête. Mais mon refus eut autant d'effet qu'une cuillère contre un vaisseau. Pour toutes réponses, j'eus le droit à une violente marche avant, forcée par sa main posée sur ma nuque. Sans que je ne m'y attende, je sentis rapidement un contact sur mes lèvres. Nos deux visages rapprochés me firent comprendre qu'il s'agissait des siennes. Ce fut un baiser au goût de neige, de larmes et de vent. Les bourrasques soufflaient nos cheveux, leurs donnant l'apparence de crinières. Sur le moment, je ne compris pas vraiment la signification de son geste. Je compris seulement que c'était quelque chose de fort. Les battements complètement irréguliers de mon cœur en témoignaient. _

Aimer quelqu'un est quelque chose de très abstrait. Mais pas futile, comme certains pourraient le dire. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est voir sa vie prendre un tournant. Le matin, on ne se réveil plus en pensant à soi. On se réveil en pensant à lui.

_Jour 35,_

_Calme, je regardais mon plafond. Il était gris. Quelques fissures au fond à gauche. Le jour venait de pointer. En ce trente-cinquième jour de vie, j'avais un poids plus lourd encore au fond du cœur. Et ce depuis cinq jours. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ma douleur s'était intensifiée. Mes rêves étaient plus noirs. Ils me rappelaient d'une certaine manière que je ne savais toujours pas. Ces mystères planant au dessus de moi allait finir par me tuer. La nuit, je repensais au trentième jour. Depuis, notre attitude n'avait pas changé. Peut être aurait-elle dû. Il y avait juste cette impression permanente d'attirance violente dès que l'on se croisait. Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, mais c'était comme si ce geste sur le toit avait réveillé quelque chose que je voulais me cacher. Il y avait tant de choses que j'ignorais. Vivre comme cela n'était pas facile. _

_Lâchant un soupir, je repoussais les couvertures jusqu'à mes pieds. La neige n'ayant pas fondue, la nuit était glaciale. Et mes inquiétudes me regagnaient un peu plus chaque jours. Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé d'agir. Je devais allé voir la seule personne capable de me donner mes réponses. Le professeur Hojo. Si il avait bien rédigé ce rapport, il devait être en mesure de me l'expliquer. Oui, je voulais oublier. Mais j'avais fini par comprendre que la fuite dans cette situation n'était pas une bonne solution. Quoi que je fasse, la vérité me rattrapait au galop._

_Tout en bâillant, je gagnais notre table. Angeal y grignotait déjà son pain, comme tous les matins. En me voyant arriver, il m'adressa un signe de la main. Il haussa les sourcils en me voyant esquisser un maigre sourire comme réponse. Lui ne m'avait jamais vu sourire. Sans même adresser un seul regard à ma tasse vide, j'attrapai ma rapière et quittai la pièce. Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur et lui indiquai le département des sciences. Là, j'attendis qu'il descende, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre. Les rues de Midgard étaient couvertes de blanc. Même si elles étaient encore tristes, cela leur apportait une touche de lumière. Jamais le mot lumière ne m'était venu à l'esprit pour décrire cet endroit. Après plusieurs minutes, l'ascenseur m'indiqua que j'étais arrivée. En descendant, la même sensation inquiétante que la première fois que j'avais mis les pieds ici me gagna. Secouant la tête, je me ressaisis, et mis un pas dans le couloir. Cela me faisait bizarre d'y marcher calmement. La dernière fois, j'y avais couru, ne voyant ces murs qu'à travers mes larmes. Il y avait quelques scientifiques qui traversaient les couloirs, tous vêtus de blouses. Je me demandai un instant où pouvait bien être Lucie. Cependant, une silhouette devant moi dissipa immédiatement mes interrogations. Un silhouette que je ne voulais pas voir, et qui pourtant, semblait me suivre comme mon ombre. Sans le vouloir, je lâchai un soupir en voyant les sourcils froncés du jeune blond en face de moi. Il ne devait avoir oublié les événements de la dernière. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, je baissai la tête._

_\- Genesis, m'appela Rufus. Je dois te …_

_\- Je n'ai pas le temps, rétorquais-je sans même m'arrêter._

_Je n'avais pas une minute à lui accorder. Alors, sans le regarder, je le contournai sans la moindre gêne, pour bifurquer dans le couloir le plus proche. La tête toujours baissée, je jetai un regard derrière moi pour m'assurer qu'il ne me suivait. Personne. Peut être que ma petite esquive rebelle de toute à l'heure l'en avait dissuadé. Sans me poser plus de questions, je finis par gagner la large porte du laboratoire. Inspirant un grand coup, je l'entre ouvris pour y passer la tête. Face à moi, il y avait un homme de dos, assis à la table. Des cheveux noirs noués, une blouse blanche. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. C'était lui. Rien que de le voir de dos me fit un instant regretter ma décision d'aller le voir. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il faisait aussi peur. Ou peut être que les circonstances dans lesquelles je l'avais rencontré ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je fis un pas dans sa direction. J'allais l'appeler, mais son soupir m'arrêta net._

_\- Approche, je t'en pris, me dit-il._

_Sans même chercher à savoir comment il avait décelé ma présence, je lui obéis, les mains crispées sur mon manteau._

Oui, cet homme m'a d'abord fait peur. Mais finalement, c'est une des personnes qui m'a le plus aidé. Son souvenir ne m'est pas désagréable. Juste étrange.


	9. Chapter 9

**Incarndu91: Merci beaucoup :3**

**Lunagarden: Je te pardonnes ton dysfonctionnement passager x). Et non, pitié, ne me tue pas "Jylle par se cacher". J'espère que la suite te plaira assez pour m'épargner ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Jouer sa vie sur une partie d'échec est un concept curieux. Pourtant, cela ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé. A chaque pion bougé, une nouvelle explication. Jusqu'à ce que le roi tombe.

_Jour 35,_

_Le professeur Hojo me faisait face. Son visage crispé, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Cet air carnassier qu'il arborait ne me rassurait guère. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce, accentué par une distance nous séparant largement suffisante. Implacable, je le fixais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je ne voulais juste pas parler la première. Hojo finit par retirer ses lunettes. Il les essuya sur sa blouse sans me quitter des yeux, avant de les réajuster sur son nez en lâchant un soupir._

_\- Pour tout dire, je t'attendais, finit-il par lâcher. Tu en as mis du temps à revenir me voir._

_Pour toute réponse, je fronçais les sourcils. C'était une manière de m'excuser de l'avoir fait attendre. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il m'attendait d'ailleurs. Ni comment il avait deviné que j'allais venir le voir une seconde fois. C'était pour le moins un personnage étrange. Certes peu rassurant, mais étrange. Et tout dans son laboratoire renforçait ce sentiment de peur que j'éprouvais en le voyant. Partout, il faisait sombre. Même autour de sa lumière, clignotant de manière effrayante. Les larges cylindres dans le fond de la pièce attiraient toujours mon regard, bien que je m'efforce de ne pas y penser. Tous ces livres, ces feuilles, ces flacons aux inscriptions à moitié effacées me donnaient l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un autre monde que le mien. A mon étage, je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de voir ce genre de chose._

_Alors que je continuais d'observer le moindre détail de cette pièce, mon regard fut attiré par quelque chose d'un peu étrange. Sur la table était posé un plateau en bois, surmonté de plusieurs pions noirs et blancs. Haussant un sourcil, je m'en approchai prudemment, sous l'œil perçant du professeur. Être épiée de la sorte me déplaisait._

_Voyant mon air interrogateur, Hojo me rejoint, et saisit une pièce noire, qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts._

_\- C'est un jeu d'échec, me dit-il, son attention entièrement reportée sur la pièce sombre._

_\- Parce que les scientifiques ont le temps de jouer, marmonnais-je._

_Moi même, je ne pus m'empêcher de noter le ton froid que j'avais employé pour lui parler. Visiblement, mon esprit n'était pas pour l'idée de lui parler aimablement. Il me regarda, son sourire s'élargissant peu à peu._

_\- Tu es perspicace, constata-t-il. Je m'en félicite._

_Ce fut à mon tour de le regarder. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens de sa dernière phrase. Pourquoi se félicitait-il de ce que j'étais ?_

_Voyant ma mine assombrie, il lâcha la pièce et la reposa. Un nouveau silence nous gagna. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, Hojo tira deux chaises d'un coin de la pièce, et les installa l'une en face de l'autre autour de la table._

_\- Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'apprendre à jouer, me proposa-t-il, ses yeux me scrutant derrière ses lunettes._

_Pour une fois, ses paroles étaient très claires à mes yeux. Il me proposait de jouer mes questions durant cette partie. Il allait m'apprendre à « jouer ». Il allait m'apprendre ce que ne savais pas autour de cette partie d'échec. C'était une manière habile de me faire comprendre que certains secrets allaient rester dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que je sois assez préparer pour lui faire cracher. Calmement, je hochais la tête, et pris place sur une des deux chaises._

_\- Ce jeu nécessite deux joueurs, tout deux à la tête d'un camp de pions, commença-t-il. Les noirs, et les blancs. Je te laisse les blancs._

_\- Je préfère les noirs, objectais-je en tournant le plateau._

_Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris, mais finit par sourire. Mon action imprévue lui avait apparemment plu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait cela. Mais je me sentais proche de cette couleur. Le blanc rappelle la lumière. Une chaleur trop éphémère à mes yeux. J'aimais la lumière, mais perdre une partie avec elle ne me plaisait guère. Les pions sombres me rappelaient cette ville. _

_\- Le but est...reprit Hojo, cherchant le mot le plus adapté._

_Il attrapa une feuille de papier qui gisait à côté de lui, et joua un instant avec._

_\- D'écraser son adversaire, acheva-t-il en écrasa violemment la feuille entre ses doigts._

_Je restai de marbre. Si même avant de lui parler je lui montrais que j'avais peur, je ne saurais rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit faible. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas nier qu'une terreur glacial me brisait presque les os en cet instant._

_\- A force de ruse, tu bouges tes pions, poursuivit le scientifique. Tous d'une manière différente, bien entendu. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu pièges le roi adverse. A ce moment, c'est échec et mat. Mais ne prends pas trop de risques, tu pourrais te faire prendre à ton propre jeu._

_Je hochais la tête, alors qu'il commençait à me montrer les différentes manœuvres des pions. Je me retrouvais dans le fou. Lui ne pouvait jamais aller de l'avant. Il n'avançait qu'en diagonal. Un peu comme moi j'étais contrainte de le faire. Sans les autres, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Comme moi._

_Finalement, Hojo commença la partie. Il avança son premier pion, attendant ma réaction. Maladroite, je bougeai l'exact opposé du sien. Étonné, il posa une main sur son menton. Il bougea une autre pièce, j'exécutai la même manœuvre que précédemment. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun des deux camps ne baisse sa garde. Finalement, et à notre grande surprise à tous les deux, je renversais un de ses pions._

_\- Alors, marmonnais-je en l'écartant du plateau. Qu'est ce que le projet G ?_

_\- Ah, nous y voilà, soupira Hojo en déplaçant un pion. Comme tu l'imagines, c'est un projet scientifique mené par moi même. Il concerne les Soldats, et un sujet d'expérimentation, Jenova. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, et tu n'en as pas besoin. Saches juste qu'il est concerné. C'est un projet qui a déjà été mené à bien sur plusieurs sujets. Mais pas de la même manière que pour toi. C'est pour cela que cette fois ci on le teste, d'ailleurs. Pour voir si il ne dégénère pas. Ce projet est en réalité pour faire de vous des êtres génétiquement modifiés, surpuissants. _

_Modifiés. Les Soldats étaient modifiés. C'était donc cela le « projet G ». Mais cela ne m'en disait que très peu. J'ignorais qui étaient les précédents sujets de cette expérience. Et surtout, pourquoi celle menée actuellement, apparemment différente, nécessitait un test. Et ce que cela faisait réellement de moi. J'allais devoir faire tomber un autre pion pour le savoir. Un bruit léger stoppa net mes interrogations silencieuses. Un de mes pions roula devant moi. Le scientifique me sourit, et m'invita à jouer. Fronçant les sourcils, je bougeai un autre pion. La partie s'enchaîna. Au fur et à mesure que ses pions basculaient, le professeur m'en révélait un peu plus sur ce fameux projet. Il me révéla que la manipulation effectuée sur Genesis était en effet différente de celle effectuée sur les autres. En voyant qu'il ne s'adressait pas directement à moi en utilisant ce prénom, j'en conclut rapidement qu'il parlait de l'autre. Du vrai. Je savais aussi que tous les Soldats passaient par le Mako. Mais je n'avais toujours pas de réponse à la question qui me brûlait le plus les lèvres. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait, être un test ? Et qui était ce deuxième Genesis ? _

_\- Et moi, je suis quoi dans cette histoire, lui demandais-je finalement en renversant sa reine._

_\- Et bien, tu es le test, me répondit-il en souriant. Tu es l'intermédiaire entre les Soldats actuels et le réveil de Genesis._

_\- Cela ne répond pas vraiment à ma question, murmurais-je._

_\- Tu es créée par moi et mes recherches, à partir d'un embryon, pour tester le projet, soupira mon interlocuteur. Tu n'as jamais vécu auparavant, si ce n'est cette croissance accélérée artificiellement dans mon laboratoire._

_Sa réponse me laissa sans voix. Mes mains tremblaient. Je n'avais pas vécu. C'était la réponse que je redoutais le plus, même si je savais qu'elle viendrait un jour. Je n'étais rien. Sur le coup, je n'eus même pas la force de pleurer. Ma vie ne se résumait qu'à trente-cinq jours, durant lesquels j'avais chercher retrouver des souvenirs inexistants._

_\- Alors je ne suis rien, soufflais-je, la voix nouée._

_\- On peut voir les choses de cette manière, lâcha l'homme en face de moi._

_Puis, fixant le plateau avec insistance, il bougea sa dernière pièce. Il releva les yeux vers moi, et son sourire s'élargit._

_\- Échec et mat, chuchota-t-il._

_Je baissais la tête. J'avais perdu cette première partie. Mais j'étais plutôt contente qu'elle se termine. La dernière réponse m'avait porté un coup trop violent pour que je puisse continuer. J'avais mal. Pas une douleur réelle. Une douleur plus fluide. Plus abstraite. Mais tellement plus puissante. _

_Me levant sans rien dire, je m'éloignai peu à peu de la table. Je voulais partir. Aller sur mon toit, et m'y endormir. Je voulais me noyer dans cette neige immaculée, sentir sa froideur engourdir mes membres. Je voulais voir le soleil percer à travers les nuages dominants la ville. Je ne voulais plus penser à moi._

_\- Reviens une prochaine fois, me lança Hojo._

_Sa voix me ramena à la réalité. Revenir, oui. J'allais revenir. J'avais encore tellement de choses à découvrir. Sur moi comme sur les autres. Je n'étais peut être rien, il fallait que j'apprenne à connaître ce rien. Autant que je devais savoir à quoi m'attendre. Et qui était ce véritable moi. Avant de quitter la pièce, une dernière chose me revint en mémoire. Me retournant brusquement, je tripotai nerveusement les pans de mon manteau. Le professeur m'interrogea du regard._

_\- Dites moi, commençais-je, la tête baissée. Qui est la première Lucrecia ?_

_\- Ah, tu veux parler de la mère de Sephiroth ?me demanda-t-il en souriant._

_Cette dernière réponse suffit à me faire tourner les talons. Je voulais quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Je me mis presque à courir pour quitter cet étage. Je frottai mon visage. Mes yeux me brûlaient. Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue. Je voulais encore pleurer. Pourquoi ? Cette fois ci je le savais. Parce que je n'étais rien. Et cela me faisait vraiment mal. Je m'attendais à cette réponse dès l'instant où j'avais lu le mot test, mais l'entendre de la bouche du professeur prenait un autre ampleur. Cela devenait vrai, et pas qu'une seule pensée de ma part. Mais il y avait autre chose. Je ne voulais pas n'être rien auprès des autres. Je ne voulais pas être rien aux yeux des gens que j'aimais. Je voulais être quelqu'un que l'on peut aimer comme quelqu'un de complet. Comme quelqu'un de réel. Peut être que cette douleur venait du fait que j'aimais moi aussi quelqu'un. Pourquoi fallait-il que je me l'avoue alors que maintenant je savais que je n'étais pas comme lui ? Cela aurait certainement été plus simple si j'avais été insensible. _

Oui, les choses seraient plus simples. Mais c'est justement de pleurer ou de rire, d'aimer ou de haïr, qui font que j'ai mal. Et qui me prouve d'une certaine manière que j'ai laisser quelque chose dans le cœur des gens. Que j'ai exister.

_Cette nuit là, je ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Comme si tout cela me tenait éveillée malgré moi. Tout cela me rongeait. Et puis, il y avait Lucrecia. Elle était sa mère. Pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas dit ? Et que c'était-il passé avec elle ? _

_Je tournais et retournais ces questions dans ma tête déjà bien tourmentée autant que je tournais dans mes draps. C'était pour cela qu'à une heure si tardive, j'avais gagné mon toit. Un lieu dans lequel je me sentais protégé. Il renfermait mes heures de chagrin et de bonheur. Seule, j'y avais pleuré, cette photo entre les mains. Avec lui, j'y avait vécu des moments forts, qui l'avaient rendu heureuse. Une fois encore, c'est le regard rivé vers les étoiles, que je m'abandonnais à la nuit. Enfouie dans la neige, j'avais presque la sensation de chaleur._

Presque.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lunagarden: Non, Lunaaaaaaaa ressaisis toi je t'en pris ! Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! Ni celle de tes mouchoirs x). Bon, merci quand même, et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Incarndu91: Laisse moi Hojo, ne le tue pas encore, j'en ai besoin ! En tout cas, merci de ta review ;)**

**Rafrob: Merci :)**

**Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête d'écrire avec les musiques de Miyasaki. Cela nuit gravement à la gaieté de cette fic, et donc à la santé de mes lecteurs x)**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Je me souviens encore de ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là. Ce furent les paroles les plus gentilles que l'on m'est dites.

_Jour 50,_

_Les yeux clos, mon visage était tourné vers le plafond. Le matin me berçait de sa douceur. Il devait être encore tôt. Enveloppée de sa chaleur, je me contentais juste d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Je m'étais endormie là, la tête posée au milieu de son torse musclé, portée par sa respiration légère. Peut être n'aurais-je pas dû, parce qu'il ne savait pas. Mais j'aimais sentir la chaleur de ses bras autour de moi, ses longs cheveux argents se mêler aux miens. Cette nuit là, mes rêves avaient été plats. Calmes. Ils ne m'avaient pas autant tourmenté que ce derniers temps. Se faisant plus violents, j'avais plus mal. Ils me rappelaient sans cesse ce que j'étais. Je me voyais, transparente. Vide. J'avais peur. Mais la fatigue ce matin avait raison de moi, me maintenant clouée contre son corps, enroulée dans mes draps, partiellement attentive à mes tourments. _

_Une légère pression de sa main contre mon flanc m'indiqua qu'il était lui aussi éveillé. Un bras sur ma taille, il tourna la tête vers moi. Ses grands yeux verts traduisaient ce que je pensais. Un sentiment de sérénité. Parfois rattrapé par ma raison qui me hurlait tout ce chagrin que je cachais. Qui me hurlait de lui dire. Qui venait une fois encore troubler mon unique paix._

_Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Peut-être mon visage s'était-il assombri sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Mais même tous les efforts du monde ne suffiraient pas à me faire sourire comme j'avais pu rarement le faire. Savoir que j'étais aimé par quelqu'un me faisait mal. Comment réagirait-il quand il saurait qu'il n'aimait rien. Qu'une simple coquille vide. Et moi, que devais-je faire ? Devais-je me rendre coupable de cette faute que je n'ai jamais souhaité ? L'amour était quelque chose d'inexpliqué, car bien trop imprévisible. C'était une chose que j'avais fini par comprendre. _

_\- Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_Sa voix me ramena à la réalité. Voyant son air relativement inquiet, j'entrouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucuns sons ne voulu en sortir. Baissant les yeux, je compris qu'au fond de moi, je ne voulais plus lui mentir. Il finirait par le savoir à un moment ou à un autre. Autant ne pas me faire trop de peine en attendant plus longtemps. Même si sa réaction risquait de me faire plus souffrir que je m'efforçais de penser. Tournant mon visage vers lui, puis de nouveau vers le plafond, je lâchais un soupir._

_\- Que dirais-tu, si je te disais que tu n'aimais rien ?finis-je par lâcher._

_Il me regarda, l'air interrogateur. Mon entrée en matière était abstraite, je devais le reconnaître. Mais comment devais-je m'y prendre pour annoncer une telle chose ? _

_\- Je ne suis que du vide, murmurais-je, la gorge serrée. Hojo me l'a fait comprendre._

_Rien qu'au nom du professeur, je sentis mon compagnon se raidir. Je ne savais pas quelle expression avait son visage. Je n'osais pas le regarder. Mes yeux n'en auraient pas la force. De nouveau, je voulais pleurer. _

_\- Je ne comprend pas très bien, finit par articuler le jeune homme._

_\- Durant ces cinquante jours depuis mon réveil, j'ai cherché ma mémoire, expliquais-je d'une voix étouffée. Et j'ai fini par découvrir que je n'en avais pas. Je ne suis pas la Genesis que vous pensez, celle qui s'est entraînée dure pour rejoindre cette unité._

_Une larme roula sur ma joue. Fermant les yeux sur ce brouillard qui se créait dans mon regard, je respirai un grand coup._

_\- Je ne suis qu'un test expérimental, achevais-je en un sanglot._

_Je ne savais pas vraiment si mon compagnon avait saisit l'intégralité de ce que je venais de dire. Je priais juste pour qu'il ai compris le principal. Je n'aurais pas la force de le redire, les larmes envahissants peu à peu mon visage, au fur et à mesure que le silence prenait de l'ampleur. Amer, je commençais à regretter de tout lui avoir dit. Il était en quelque sort la seule chose qui éloignait mes peurs. Si mon aveux l'éloignait, je ne serais définitivement plus rien._

_Sa main se posant sur mes cheveux me fit sursauter. Surprise, je tournai la tête vers lui. Son visage n'était en rien mécontent, ou atteint d'une quelconque colère. Au contraire, il souriait presque. Il essuya une de mes larmes de sa main libre, et se tourna à son tour vers le plafond._

_\- Quoi que dise Hojo ou n'importe qui, quoi que toi tu puisses me dire, à mes yeux, tu seras toujours quelque chose, murmura-t-il avec douceur._

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Sa réponse m'avait d'abord surprise, puis avait fait naître en moi un sentiment indéfinissable de bonheur. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, mes larmes continuèrent de couler. Peut être servaient-elles aussi à déverser la joie._

Heureuse, je ne pouvais pas nier que je l'étais. Mais cela restait, comme le reste, quelque chose de bien vite étouffé par des émotions plus fortes. La peur et le chagrin.

_Sans rien dire, je regardais mon reflet se gondoler dans l'eau de mon verre. Assise à notre table j'attendais. La matinée était déjà bien avancée. Derrière la fenêtre fermée, des flots de pluie s'écoulaient lentement le long du verre dans un clapotis bruyant. Les faibles rayons de soleils de perçaient pas cette mer animée, faisant place à une obscurité désagréable. Le brouhaha incessant témoignait de la violence de l'averse. J'aurais voulu gagner mon toit, mais cette pluie m'en empêchait. Il me restait une chose à faire pour combler ma journée._

_Avalant le contenu de mon verre, je me levai. Je saisis ma rapière, et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je ne savais pas où étaient mes deux compagnons. Angeal était sans doute dans sa chambre, ou à s'entraîner. Sephiroth devaient certainement être avec lui. Cela me laissait la journée pour faire ce que je devais sans que personne ne se pose de question. Lentement, je levai la poignée de la porte, et sorti dans le couloir. _

_Un autre problème me revint en mémoire. Rufus. Il allait un jour falloir que j'aille m'expliquer devant lui. D'abord, je lui avais sauter dans les bras, et ensuite, je l'avais envoyé promener. Une conduite par forcément très adapter en présence de son supérieur. Je secouai la tête pour ne plus y penser. Je n'avais pas que ça à faire. J'étais déjà suffisamment préoccupée par moi même pour commencer à me soucier des autres. Moi même. Je ne savais plus si ce terme était très adapté à ma condition, vu que je n'étais rien. Je me qualifiais plus de vide que de réelle personne._

_Je parvins jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et lui indiquait l'étage où je souhaitais me rendre. Dehors, la pluie battait toujours l'horizon grisâtre. Cette pluie était agressive, et pas douce comme celle que l'on m'avait décrite. Elle masquait la lumière._

_La sonnette de l'ascenseur m'indiqua mon arrivée. Sans une hésitation, je sortis, et commençai ma marche jusqu'au fond de l'étage. J'avais décidé de retourner au laboratoire. S'avouer vaincue après une partie aurait été lâche de ma part. Étrangement, ma peur viscérale de ce lieu ne me fit pas aussi mal que la dernière fois. Peut être tout simplement parce que le plus dure était passé. Peut être parce que qu'après m'avoir appris que ma vie n'était rien, on ne pouvait plus rien me dire de pire._

_\- Geni !_

_Sursautant, je fis volte face. En face de moi, son joli sourire accroché au lèvre, Lucie me regardais. Sa blouse impeccable, elle tenait entre ses mains une pile de dossier._

_\- Lucie, murmurais-je._

_\- Comment vas tu ?me demanda la jeune femme._

_Sa voix tremblante trahissait son anxiété. Visiblement, elle avait peur de la réponse que je pourrais lui donner. Peut être parce qu'elle se doutait que je n'allais pas bien._

_\- Très bien, mentis-je néanmoins._

_Je ne pouvais pas répondre simplement « mal ». Cela aurait rallongé notre conversation. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler. Tout du moins, pas avec elle. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté, mais mes problèmes étaient bien trop lourds pour que j'en face étalage. Moi même, j'aurais au besoin de plus d'épaules pour les porter, alors je ne voulais pas ruiner le moral de quelqu'un d'autre._

_La jeune femme en face de moi semblait peu convaincue. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule, et me sourit. Elle me quitta sur ce geste de tendresse. Je restai figée au milieu du couloir. Lucie était vraiment quelqu'un que j'aimais. Elle était adorable, autant pour son côté aimant, que sa façon de prendre soin des gens sans s'immiscer dans leurs secrets. Secouant la tête, je finis par reprendre ma route. Je gagnai peu de temps après le laboratoire. Comme toujours, la porte était entre ouverte. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper, et rentrai directement. Sans même que je ne parle, le professeur, de dos, me fit signe d'approcher. Il avait toujours ce même air imperturbable de prédateur._

_\- Tu arrives au bon moment, me dit-il en se retournant. Je viens de dépoussiérer la table._

_\- J'en suis ravie, murmurais-je d'une voix glaciale._

_Me désignant la même chaise que la dernière fois, Hojo prit place en face. Une fois assise, je constatai qu'une fois encore, les pions blancs étaient en face de moi. Tournant le plateau, je ne le quittai pas des yeux. Il haussa les épaules, et m'indiqua de commencer. Il souhaitait apparemment rejouer. D'une certaine manière, cela ne me déplaisait pas. _

_\- Alors, dis moi, soupira le professeur en renversant mon premier pion. Il est peut être temps que j'apprenne à connaître ma...création._

_\- En effet, répondis-je. Cela pourrais nous être utile de savoir à quoi nous attendre._

_Son sourire en coin m'indiqua que ma réponse lui convenait. Malgré le fait que je sois sa « création », il ne semblait pas réellement savoir qui j'étais. Peut être que mon caractère et mes émotions me restaient propres. Peut être que c'était mon côté humain. Bougeant une de mes pièces, j'écartais son cavalier du plateau._

_\- Alors, pourquoi tout le monde s'attendait à un homme à mon réveil ?demandais-je, le menton dans le creux de ma main._

_\- Et bien, parce que je pensais que tu le serais, répondit Hojo. Mais la nature m'a en quelque sorte bernée._

_\- Si même lui ne savait pas ce que j'allais être, c'est que j'étais un test jusqu'au bout. Il sourit devant mon soupir._

_\- Mais le résultat ne me déçoit pas, reprit-il. En effet, tu es peut être une femme, mais tu corresponds à toutes mes attentes._

_\- Quelles attentes ?rétorquais-je._

_\- Et bien quelqu'un de fort, pour me montrer ce que vaut un soldat, m'expliqua Hojo en croisant ses bras contre son torse. Même si je te trouve un peu trop sensible sur le plan émotionnelle._

_Sa réponse me fit baisser les yeux. S'il était vrai que j'étais forte, je ne pouvais en revanche pas être insensible. Il n'avait pas le droit de me demander cela. Bien que je ne sois rien, j'avais mes limites. D'une certaine manière, je le comprenais. Si il souhaitait que les soldats soient forts jusqu'au bout, ils ne devaient pas être en mesure de comprendre tous ces sentiments puissants. A la guerre, mieux valait ne pas avoir de sentiment. Alors finalement, pourquoi pas. Dans mon cas, cela m'aurait évité toutes ces larmes._

_\- Je comprends, marmonnais-je._

_Hojo parut réellement surpris. Il me regarda étrangement derrière ses lunettes._

_\- Tu es une personne bien curieuse, finit-il par lâcher. J'ai beau t'avoir façonner, certaines choses m'échappent. Me mépriser pour mes dires aurait été plus logique._

_\- D'une certaine manière, je n'en ai pas vraiment le droit, lâchais-je._

_En effet, il voulait créer des hommes pour se battre, pas des héros de diplomatie. Alors les faire ainsi n'était pas un crime. Cela leur épargnerait des souffrances bien douloureuses. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de préserver ainsi le morale de Soldat. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était priver ces hommes d'humanité. Mais je doutais qu'il puisse agir sur le plan émotionnel des Soldats. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà fait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le penser et endurcir ces hommes de manière naturelle. Chose néanmoins bien cruelle._

_\- Il y a encore une question que je souhaiterais vous poser aujourd'hui, repris-je en plaçant ma reine à proximité de son roi._

_\- Je t'écoute, me répondit-il._

_\- Que s'est il réellement passé avec la première Lucrecia ?demandais-je._

_Il me regarda de manière étrange. Comme si il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il écarta un de ses pions tombé, et poussa un soupir._

_\- Et bien, elle a subit une expérience du projet G, si je puis dire, m'expliqua-t-il en essuyant ses lunettes. Et la naissance de son fils l'a achevé._

_\- Et c'est pour cela que plus personne ne prononce son nom ?m'étonnais-je._

_\- L'expérience n'a pas été la plus normale que l'on ai pratiqué, me dit-il simplement._

_Je compris qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus à ce sujet. D'ailleurs je ne voulais pas entendre plus. Savoir que cette femme avait elle même été un sujet d'expérimentation me laissait sans voix. L'homme en face de moi était prêt à tout pour ses projets, jusqu'à sacrifier son assistante. Je n'osais même pas imaginé ce qu'elle avait pu subir. Voyant le sourire d'Hojo, je reportai mon attention au plateau de jeu. J'avais perdu. Je ne l'écoutai même pas murmurer les mots symbolisant sa victoire. Je voulais partir d'ici. Ce laboratoire allait me rendre folle. Au même titre que cet homme. Au fur et à mesure que j'en apprenais sur lui, je me rendais compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de normal. Même si sa présence ne m'effrayait plus autant qu'avant._

Oui, cet homme n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on rencontre tous les jours. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est lui qui nous a fait exister, moi et ma coquille vide.

_Malgré l'averse, j'avais finalement gagné mon toit. L'eau plaquait mes cheveux ruisselants contre mon visage. Elle se mêlait à mes larmes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais encore. J'en avais juste besoin. Mes bras entourant mes genoux, je regardait la faible lumière du soleil se faire une place au travers des nuages épais. Son éclat luisait dans chaque gouttes d'eau, éclairant le ciel d'un millier d'étoiles en plein jour. J'aimais l'eau. Cette fois ci, la pluie était douce. _

Peut être qu'au fond, je n'avais besoin que d'un peu de douceur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lunagarden: La part de secrets d'Hojo, c'est un peu à vous de l'imaginer ;). En tout cas, je te remercie de suivre ma fic :)**

**Incarndu91: Au non, ne sois pas bouleversé toi aussi ! En tout cas merci de ta review :)**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Je veux être libre. Ne plus me faire poursuivre par n'importe qui, que ce soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais se fuir soit même est quelque chose qui nécessite bien des sacrifices.

_Jour 75 :_

_Je voulais me faire une raison. Je voulais porter sur le monde un autre regard. Je voulais le voir beau, comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. Je m'étais rendue compte que je voulais vivre. Bâtir mon existence à partir de rien. On ne reconstruit pas sur des sentiers battus, alors pourquoi cela ne marcherait-il pas ? Mes pensées ne cessaient de tourner. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour que mon esprit tourne rond. Parfois, je ne pensais plus, et je voulais vivre. Mais par moment, je pleurais de nouveau. D'une certaine manière, je me détruisais autant que je me construisais. Même si au fond de moi, je savais que je n'étais rien. Je voulais parcourir tout l'océan, embrasser le firmament, et courir sur des charbons ardents juste pour savoir ce que cela faisait d'être en vie. Ou plus exactement, d'en avoir conscience._

_Pour une fois, je ne pensais pas sur mon toit. Je regardais juste la fenêtre du fond de notre couloir, assise sur son rebord. Une légère bruine perlait contre mes joues. Le ciel était toujours noir. Chaque jour, je le regardais. J'avais espoir qu'un jour il puisse se dégager. On le disait bleu, quand il était dégagé. Un bleu doux, beau. Un bleu comme je voulais en voir. Mais je ne voyais ce ciel que sombre. Comme si toutes ses couleurs l'avaient déserté._

_Une légère brise caressa mon visage. Pensive, je restais là. Peut être n'aurais-je pas dû. Peut être aurais-je dû aller me faire oublier sur mon toit, comme d'habitude. Là au moins, personne ne m'aurait dérangé. Et surtout pas cette personne là. Et cette fois ci, je n'avais aucune issue, si ce n'était sauter par la fenêtre. Je le perçus à son ombre imposante lorsqu'il bifurqua dans ma direction. Comme toujours, je pris peur. Bien que je veuille être forte, c'était incontrôlable. Sortie de mes entrailles, cette peur me fit pâlir. La dernière chose qui pouvait me sauver était qu'il ne me voit pas. Une pure utopie. La fenêtre étant à côté de l'ascenseur il allait forcément me voir. Descendre d'un étage ou deux ne me passa par la tête que trop tard. Comme à son habitude, vêtu de son impeccable costume blanc, il se planta devant moi, son arrogant sourire cloué au visage._

_\- Bonjour Geni._

_La voix tranchante de Rufus me fit trembler. La tête toujours tournée vers la fenêtre, je n'avais d'autre choix que de reporter mon attention sur lui. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je l'interrogeais du regard._

_\- Je te dérange peut être ?reprit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Peut être que, comme la dernière fois, tu n'as pas le temps ?_

_Il ne semblait pas avoir digéré ce que je lui avais fait. Ou plutôt ce que je lui avais dit. Étrangement, passer un après midi entier avec Hojo me dérangeait moins que d'être confronté à lui pour quelques instants._

_\- Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'envoyer paître la dernière fois que je t'ai croisé, lâcha-t-il. Tu sembles oublier parfois que je reste ton supérieur._

_Le sourire qu'il arborait était carnassier. Il me regardait d'un air menaçant. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Peut être aurais je dû y penser plus tôt et aller le voir, au lieu de toujours écarter ce problème.  
_

_\- Je suis désolée, marmonnais-je, la tête baissée._

_Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre d'autre. Lui dire simplement qu'il me faisait peur était impossible. Il était de ce genre de personnes qui ne comprennent que leur propres problèmes. _

_\- Peut être que je te pardonnerais, répliqua le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil._

_Sans prévenir, il saisit mon menton de sa main droite. Il effleura doucement ma joue. Cela aurait pu être prit pour un geste d'affection, si cela avait été dans une autre situation. Mais à mes yeux, ce n'était qu'une provocation. Presque une menace. Il me faisait mal. Ses ongles me griffaient, crispés contre ma peau._

_\- Si tu venais en rediscuter à l'étage un peu plus tard, acheva-t-il, son sourire élargie sur une rangée de dents blanches._

_Je ne voulais pas comprendre ce qu'il me demandais. Pouvait-on attendre cela de quelqu'un ? Pouvait-on seulement le demander ? Dire que j'avais peur était bien faible. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre. Je ne voulais plus le voir. Je voulais qu'il parte. Sans le vouloir, je laissais échapper un gémissement. Visiblement satisfait, l'homme en face de moi lâche la pression contre ma mâchoire, la laissant endolorie. Sans même m'adresser un seul regard, il me planta là, mes mains frottant ma joue douloureuse. Je le regardais quitter l'étage, mon cœur ralentissant peu à peu. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me face ça à moi ? Je passais une main nerveuse contre mes yeux brûlants. Apparemment, vivre une après midi paisible était trop demander. _

_Tenant les événements loin de mon esprit, je me levai péniblement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Sans changer de mon air sombre, j'abattis lourdement ma main sur la poignée de notre porte. Sans écouter les exclamations nerveuses d'Angeal à mon intention, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Là, je me roulai en boule sur mon lit. Rufus ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que je savais. Mais il me faisait souffrir encore plus. Sans le savoir, il alourdissait le poids énorme que je portais déjà avec difficulté chaque jours. Nerveuse, j'enfonçai violemment ma tête dans mon oreiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je manquai de crier en sentant une présence autour de moi, pour finalement me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sephiroth. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, il avait le don d'apparaître dès que j'allais mal. Dès que ma coquille vide avait besoin de lui._

_\- Geni, que ce passe-t-il ?me demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_\- Peut-être qu'au fond, je devrais lui donner ce qu'il veut, marmonnais-je, plus pour moi même que pour mon compagnon._

_Ce dernier m'interrogea du regard. Je ne savais pas si je voulais vraiment revivre la scène, même pour lui raconter. Posant une main sur ma joue, je fermai un instant les yeux._

_\- Rufus ne me pardonnera mon impertinence que je m'excuse durant la soirée, articulais-je, la tête baissée._

_En face de moi, Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Plus sombrement que d'habitude. Son visage avait pâlit de manière menaçante. Sans y prêter une grande attention, je roulai sur le dos. Une main sur mon front, je poussai un soupir._

_\- Mais peut être que lui donner ce qu'il désire réglerait le problème, soufflais-je. Vu que je ne suis rien, autant que cela profite à quelqu'un, sans que ça ne face de mal à personne..._

_\- Moi ça me ferait du mal, me coupa mon compagnon._

_\- Je vais bien voir Hojo, alors pourquoi pas notre supérieur, marmonnais-je._

_\- Oui, mais Hojo ne te fais pas d'avances, soupira Sephiroth._

_\- Non, il m'apprend à jouer aux échecs, lâchais-je._

_Se tournant vers moi, il m'attrapa par les épaules. Son regard était dur. Brusquement, il referma ses bras autour de moi. _

_\- Je te jure que si jamais cette immonde vipère ose poser ne serait-ce qu'une main sur toi, il le payera très cher, murmura-t-il, la tête enfouie dans mes cheveux._

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Est ce que je méritais autant ? _

Oui, je l'ai sans doute mérité. Et je regrette encore amèrement de n'avoir pu te dire merci.

_Jour 76,_

_Pour la troisième fois, je me retrouvais devant le laboratoire, au dernier étage de la compagnie Shinra. Après les événements de la veille, peut être aurais-je dû attendre avant de me rejeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais ce loup là n'était pas le plus dangereux. J'avais décidé d'aller le voir lui plutôt que Rufus. Finalement, peu importaient les conséquences, je ne m'excuserais pas auprès de mon supérieur. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour pour que j'avais pris cette décision, mais plus pour exprimer ma gratitude à la seule personne qui me protégeait. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal._

_Après avoir découvert ce qu'était le projet G, après avoir parlé de moi et de Lucrecia, il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à demander. J'aurais peut être dû m'en tenir là. Défroissant le papier que je tenais entre mes doigts, je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à cette photo. Je devais savoir. _

_Inspirant profondément, j'entre ouvrit la porte, qui pour une fois était close. A l'intérieur, toujours le même éclairage. Toujours le même homme de dos. Mais cette fois ci, le jeu d'échec n'était pas sorti. Je haussai les sourcils en notant cela._

_\- Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que tu viens me voir, n'est ce pas ?me demanda Hojo en se retournant._

_Oui, c'était bien la dernière fois. Je n'avais plus qu'une question. Il y avait une relation curieuse qui s'était établie entre moi et le professeur. Elle avait remplacé la peur. C'était un sentiment étrange. Comme de la confiance. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je le sentais juste. Je ne le haïssais pas, comme la plupart des gens ici. Je n'en avais plus peur, alors que les scientifiques travaillant ici depuis plusieurs années semblaient encore l'éviter. Il avait peut être ce regard de prédateur plus tranchant qu'un couteau, je ne le percevais pas comme une menace. _

_\- Nous ne jouerons pas aujourd'hui, lâchais-je en fixant la table vide._

_\- En effet, me répondis simplement Hojo._

_Il se leva de sa chaise, et commença à marcher dans le laboratoire. Sans vraiment de raison, il s'arrêta devant ses étagères, parcouru du regard ses étalages. Puis il me regarda enfin. _

_\- Ce ne serait pas juste que tu perdes une troisième fois, murmura-t-il._

_Je fronçai les sourcils. Toutes ses réponses étaient subtiles. Elles en cachaient une autre, que je ne parvenais pas toujours à déceler. Il avait cette manière de s'exprimer que seul lui pouvait comprendre. _

_\- Alors, que veux tu que je te dises en cette dernière journée ?me demanda-t-il, en détournant de nouveau le regard._

_\- Je veux que vous me disiez qui est Genesis, répondis-je en lui tendant la photo que j'avais dans la main._

_Il observa un instant le morceau de papier froissé que je lui présentais. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le saisit, et fronça les sourcils. Caressant le papier pour le remettre en place, il s'avança vers les larges cylindre de Mako._

_\- C'était la seule chose que j'espérais ne jamais devoir t'expliquer, soupira-t-il en ôtant ses lunettes._

_\- Pourquoi cela ?m'étonnais-je._

_Ma question semblait l'affecter. Presque le blesser. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, et cela m'intriguais de plus en plus. Je le rejoins, et commençai à fixer moi aussi ces larges cylindres de métal. _

_\- Je sais tout simplement quelles conséquences ma réponse aura sur toi, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux vers la phot. Et pour une fois, je m'inquiète pour mon sujet d'expérience. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je serais incapable de te répondre clairement. C'est peut être juste parce que tu es humaine._

_Non, je n'étais rien. Mais dans un sens, sa remarque me touchait. Nous nous ressemblions, d'une certaine manière. Tous les deux, nous n'étions pas vraiment fait pour exister._

Si j'avais fuit à toutes jambes ce jour là, cela aurait changé beaucoup de choses. Mais voilà, je voulais savoir. Et aujourd'hui, savoir me permettait de voir la liberté bien proche.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lunagarden: Merci de t'accrocher à ma fic malgré ce que je fais subir à Gen :)**

**Incarndu91: Rufus ? Va te cacher x). En tout cas merci de ta review :)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Maintenant je regarde le ciel. Il est sombre.

_Jour 76,_

_Hojo me regardait d'un air pensif. Étrangement, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Une personne normale l'aurait maudit. Mais moi, malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait, je ne le pouvais pas. D'une certaine manière, il avait permis à ma coquille vide de vivre. _

_\- C'est peut être insensé, mais je n'arrive pas à te détester, murmurais-je, les yeux rivés vers un point inexistant._

_\- En effet, c'est curieux, soupira le scientifique. Je m'attendais plus à ce que tu me haïsse. _

_\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment le droit, soufflais-je en tournant le regard vers lui._

_Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne devait pas comprendre ma vision des choses. Ou bien je lui expliquais mal. Mais elle était dure à expliquer. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi je tenais tant à ce qu'il comprenne. Me comprenne. Peut être parce qu'il était la seule personne à le pouvoir pleinement._

_\- Oui, je ne suis rien, soupirais-je. Tu m'as peut être détruit, mais avant cela, tu m'as donner de quoi vivre. Et je n'ai pas le droit de te blâmer pour cela._

_Un sourire léger s'étira sur son visage. Il réajusta ses lunettes, et lâcha un petit rire nerveux._

_\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours considérer mes sujets d'expériences comme des ennemies, me dit-il finalement. Cela me permettait de ne jamais leur parler. Tout du moins, pas de leur parler comme j'ai pu te parler. Pourquoi à ton avis ?_

_Je tournai la tête vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Je ne savais même pas quelle heure il était. Il y avait trop de nuages pour le dire. J'avais une réponse à la question d'Hojo. Je ne savais pas comment je l'avais trouvé, mais je savais que c'était la bonne._

_\- Parce que quand on commence à comprendre son ennemi, on se met automatiquement à l'aimer, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux._

_\- En effet, me répondit le professeur. Et je me suis peut être trop attaché à toi pour te révéler quelque chose qui te fera mal._

_Je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais pas si je devais partir maintenant ou demander une réponse. Cette réponse, je la voulais. Au fond de moi, je priais pour qu'elle ne me face pas autant mal que les autres. Chaque fois que je venais là, je repartais avec un poids supplémentaire. A croire que cela n'aurait pas de fin. Je n'étais même plus sûre de me comprendre moi même. Peut être que je revenais juste parce que je le devais. Il y a des choses qu'il me fallait savoir, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises._

_\- Je dois savoir, finis-je par lâcher, la voix tremblante._

_Hojo me regarda avec peine. Il n'avait plus cet air prédateur qu'il arborait habituellement. Il avait un air humain. Il semblait me demander si j'en étais sûre. _

_Lentement, je hochai la tête. Certains pourraient croire ma décision stupide. Mais moi, non. Je voulais en savoir un maximum sur ce rien que j'étais, et sur le pourquoi j'avais été créée. Et surtout, pour qui. Hojo poussa un soupir, et posa une main sur un des cylindres à Mako._

_\- Genesis est un homme, comme tu as peut le voir sur la photo, commença-t-il. Il porte ton nom, et te ressemble en tout point. C'est la personne que tu testes, si je puis dire. On vérifie que l'expérience ne le fera pas dégénérer._

_A priori, je ne dégénérais pas. Pour l'instant, ce début d'explication ne me faisait pas grand effet. Tout cela, je m'y attendais. Cela ne m'étonnait pas que je sois son test. Il était en quelque sorte le vrai Genesis. Et moi son aperçu. _

_\- Où est il ?demandais-je alors._

_Cette réponse aussi, je m'en doutais un peu. Mais je préférais en avoir le cœur net. Légèrement, Hojo tapota le tube métallique avec le dos de sa main. Comme moi soixante-seize jours avant, il dormait, engloutit par le Mako. Cette seule penser me fit frissonner. Cette seule heure dont je me souvenais, à nager dedans, à me débattre, me terrifiait toujours. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la revivre à chaque fois que l'on me parlait de Mako. La sensation d'écrasement me reprenais. _

_D'un geste souple, j'essuyai les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient contre mon front._

_\- Pourquoi n'est il pas réveillé ?repris-je. Sur le rapport, il est écrit qu'il s'est endormi en même temps que moi. Alors pourquoi n'est il pas là ?_

_\- Parce que tu es là, me répondis Hojo._

_Sa réponse me laissa sans voix. Je ne la comprenais pas. Je comprenais pas pourquoi ma présence, la présence d'un vide, empêchait le retour de cette personne. Le retour d'une personne bien réelle. _

_Voyant mon air étonné, Hojo lâcha une fois de plus un soupir._

_\- Si il ne se réveille pas, reprit-il. C'est parce qu'il ne peut pas y avoir deux Genesis. Tant que tu vivras, lui dormira. Il est programmé pour se réveiller quand son test sera détruit._

_Je me forçais pour rester calme. Savoir que j'empêchais une véritable personne de vivre m'était insupportable. _

_\- Et quand...quand le test doit-il disparaître ?articulais-je difficilement._

_\- Ça, c'est en partie à toi d'en décider, me répondit Hojo._

_Je lui volais sa vie. Il vieillissait sans savoir qui lui prenait ses minutes. Il dormait. Moi, je vivais. Ou plutôt, j'existais à sa place._

_\- Donc, je lui vole sa vie, murmurais-je, la gorge nouée._

_\- C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas te répondre, soupira le scientifique en me glissant la photo dans la main._

_Une larme tomba sur la papier. Finalement, j'aurais peut être mieux fait de l'écouter. Sans m'en rendre compte, je reculai de quelques pas. Mes yeux se noyaient. Ma vue se brouillait. Je ne voulais plus rien entendre. Le visage en larmes, je fis volte face, et quittai le laboratoire en courant. C'était la deuxième fois que je me ruais hors de cette pièce, des pleurs ruisselants contre mes joues. Une fois encore, je courais vers le seul endroit où je pourrais hurler, pleurer, rire, ou même sourire en paix. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'écroulais contre la parois de l'ascenseur. Je frottai nerveusement mon visage rougi. Mes larmes étaient agressives. Pleines de haine. Une fois encore, j'avais mal. J'avais la sensation de n'avoir ressenti que cela durant mes quelques jours d'existence. La douleur. Mais cette fois ci venait s'y ajouter une fureur profonde. Envahissante. Je ne ressentais plus que cela. Une rage incontrôlable entièrement dirigée contre moi. Mes sanglots se firent plus violents. Je le volais. Lui. Le vrai. Moi qui avais tant chercher à apprendre à vivre, à me construire, à me souvenir. A bâtir quelque chose autour de ma coquille vide. Ce que je tentais de bâtir, je le faisais sur la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Moi qui avais eu mal à cause des autres, je me demandais pour la première fois si je ne les faisais pas moi aussi souffrir. Comme je le faisais souffrir lui. Comme je le ferais souffrir, quand il se réveillerait. Quand je lui aurait enfin rendu ce que je lui prenais. Mais quand ? Quand me détruirait-on ? Les paroles d'Hojo martelaient mon crâne. J'avais la sensation qu'il allait exploser. Sous l'effet de mes pleurs, de mes pensées, de ce que j'apprenais, de mes rêves, de mes cauchemars, de toutes mes émotions mélangées. _

_Je ne voulais pas que l'on me détruise. Je voulais me raccrocher à mon dernier bout de vie. Mon dernier bout de vide. Celui qui ne m'appartenait pas._

_En cet instant, j'aurais voulu que tu sois là. Tu aurais trouvé quoi dire. Hojo avait sans doute raison. J'étais trop sensible. Mais qui pouvait me le reprocher. Certainement pas toi. Je voulais voir mon compagnon apparaître comme il faisait toujours dès que j'avais mal. Mais comment aurais-je pu lui dire cela ? Je me sentais seule. Peut être que je le méritais. _

Oui, ces jours et ces nuits que j'avais vécu ne m'appartenaient pas. Mais je n'arrive pas à le regretter aujourd'hui. Peut être parce qu'elles m'ont apporté quelque chose. Oui, je les ai aimé.

_Jour 85,_

_J'étais allongée sur mon toit. Comme ce soixante-seizième jour. Chacun de mes entretiens avec Hojo s'étaient finis à un moment ou à un autre sur ce toit. Avec des larmes. La vérité était dure à admettre. C'était une chose que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre. Hojo. D'une certaine manière, je le remerciais. Si lui ne l'avais pas fait, qui m'aurait dit ce que je devais entendre ? Comme je lui avais dit, je ne pouvais pas le haïr. D'un certain côté, je l'aimais. Comme un père, comme un protecteur, comme un mentor. Comme celui qu'il avait été pour moi. Le fait qu'il n'aime pas ses sujets d'expériences, je le comprenais. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'avec moi, cela soit différent. J'avais bouleversé les habitudes de beaucoup de gens dans cette compagnie. Celles de Sephiroth. J'écourtais ses nuits, et j'occupais son esprit, comme il me l'avait avoué. Je lui faisais prendre des risques auprès de son supérieur. Il risquerait sa place pour me protéger. Je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir. Peut être risquerait-il même sa vie._

_J'avais aussi ponctué la vie de Rufus d'accrochages peu amicaux. En effet, depuis ce premier jour où je l'avais croisé, je n'avais cessé de ressentir de la peur vis à vis de lui, et de lui faire ressentir dans toutes nos rencontres depuis. Sauf celle où je m'étais jetée dans ses bras. C'était peut être le seul moment où je l'avais trouvé utile. En vérité, je lui avais plus retourné l'esprit qu'autre chose. J'avais mis un brin de désordre dans ses prétentieuses méninges. Croyant sans doute à une avance de ma part, suite à mon étreinte, il n'avait pas cessé de m'appeler dans les couloirs quand je le croisais. Et que je prenne mon manque de temps pour excuse lui avait fait perdre le sourire. _

_Et puis il y avait celle de Hojo. C'était une rencontre qui avait été bénéfique à nous deux. Il m'avait appris ce que j'étais, que cela me nuise ou ma face sourire. Et moi, je lui avais fait porter un autre regard sur ses sujets d'expérience. Ou à l'avenir, je les avais condamné à un regard plus dur encore. D'une certaine manière, j'avais révélé son côté humain._

_Ce qui m'étonnait le plus, c'était les répercutions qu'avaient eus ces différentes rencontre sur moi. Sur rien. Sephiroth m'avait fait sourire, Rufus m'avait fait peur, et Hojo m'avait fait pleurer. Il était curieux que des personnes réelles puissent ainsi agir sur quelqu'un qui n'est rien._

_De nouveau, je regardais le ciel grisâtre, avec le même espoir de fou de le voir bleu. Je me demandais si ses yeux à lui voyaient à travers les miens cette étendue de nuages chargées de pluie. Ou si il dormait juste, en attendant que j'épuise sa vie à défaut d'en avoir une. Aucun de mes souffles n'étaient mien. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait. Si nous étions aussi identiques que le prétendait le professeur. Si tout comme moi, il était fort. Si tout comme moi, il aurait pleuré. Si dans la même situation, il aurait défroissé ma photo. Je ne cessais pas de la regarder. Je l'avais glissé là, entre les pages de Loveless, et je la revoyais, à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur le livre. Je le lisais souvent ici, au calme, avec pour seule compagnie la brise légère. Sa fraîcheur me rappelait la neige. Elle avait fondu, depuis tout ce temps. J'avais pu la voir s'émietter puis disparaître complètement, sur mon toit. Un peu comme ma coquille vide que je ne cessais de voir faiblir._

Si tu pars trop loin, alors tu te perdras. Moi, je me suis perdue. Mais si tu aimes quelqu'un, c'est son visage qui entraînera ton réveil chaque matin. Je ne peux que tu dires merci. Car sans toi, il y a longtemps que j'aurais déjà disparu. Peut être que cela aurait été mieux ainsi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Incarndu91: Ah ! J'ai réussi ! Mission accompli ! Hojo, je t'ai sauvé la vie x). **

**Lunagarden: Euh x). Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois me sentir coupable de cet accès de folie x). Mais merci de t'accrocher à ma fic :)**

**Bon, je crois que nous approchons de la fin. Après ce chapitre, il n'en reste plus qu'un et l'épilogue. Rangez vos katanas, vos mouchoirs, vos secondes personnalités, et puissiez vous apprécier :)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Battez vous contre une horloge. C'est une chose inutile. Battez vous contre vous même. Vous verrez que ça l'est encore plus.

_Jour 120,_

_Une fois de plus, il pleuvait. L'eau glacée ruisselait contre mon visage, plaquant mes cheveux de feu contre mes joues. Je ne pleurais pas. Pas cette fois. Je regardais le ciel, un sourire élargi sur les lèvres. Pourquoi je souriais ? Juste pour ne pas faire autre chose. Il n'y avait pas raison particulière à cela. Non, je n'étais pas heureuse. Mais qui a dit que sourire était forcément une preuve de bonheur ? Je voyais le ciel. Au loin, le soleil brillait. Pas suffisamment pour dégager les nuages, mais assez pour faire luire chaque goutte de pluie comme une nuée d'étoiles. Assez pour faire briller mon visage. J'étais juste sur ses rayons, mon ombre se dessinant dans mon dos. Sur mon toit, l'eau tombait à grosse gouttes, émettant un léger bruit à leur chute. Je les écoutais. Ce bruit m'était devenu familier._

_Je tendis une main vers l'avant. J'émis un rire en sentant la pluie s'y déverser. Fermant les yeux, je restais ainsi, sans bouger. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais même arrêté de respirer. Mais mon souffle chaud continuait de se rependre autour de moi. Ou plutôt, son souffle. Il était difficile de parler en mon nom dans ce genre de situation. Mon sourire s'élargit encore d'avantage. Me relevant lentement, je levais mes deux mains vers le ciel assombri. Une goutte de pluie lourde me tomba sur le visage. La chassant automatiquement, j'entrepris de stopper celle qui arrivait d'un coup de main. J'envoyai gicler la perle d'eau à ma gauche, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher mon rire. Arrêtant un instant mon regard sur la goutte de pluie que je venais d'envoyer, je reportai de nouveau mon attention au ciel, réservant le même sort aux autres perles qui m'attaqueraient. Sans savoir pourquoi, mon rire se fit plus violent. Pourtant, je ne riais pas par bonheur. Juste par...désespoir. Oui, je riais pour cela. Toujours plus. Un rire clair, un rire franc. Comme jamais je n'aurais crut capable de sortir de mes lèvres. J'avais l'impression de danser, debout sur mon toit, trempée, les yeux brillants. Je tournais sur moi même, faisant voler autour de moi mon large manteau pourpre. Peut être que je devenais folle. Mais au fond, qu'importait ? Je sentis quelques larmes rouler sur mes joues. Elles étaient dû à mes éclats de rire. Je les voyais, ces larmes. Elles se mêlaient à la pluie que je m'acharnais à repousser. _

_Quelque chose voletant parmi la pluie attira mon regard. D'un geste agile, je le saisis. C'était doux et sombre. Une plume. A travers mes yeux brouillés, elle me semblait floue. Sans cesser de rire, je la serrai dans le creux de ma main._

_Je rêvais peut être. Je fermais les yeux sur mes larmes. Je continuais toujours de rire et de tourner. Toujours de pleurer. Un instant, je me sentis tomber. Je perdais l'équilibre. M'écrasant lourdement contre le sol de mon toit, je roulais sur le côté. Mon rire s'étoffait. Mon sourire était toujours là. Face au ciel, je rouvris les yeux. Les bras écartés, j'avais mal. Ma chute avait été douloureuse. Mais peu m'importait. La plume toujours serrée entre mes doigts, un sanglot étrangla ma gorge. Mes larmes n'avaient pas cessé. Pour la première fois, elles avaient été déversées par mon rire. Mon seul et unique rire. J'aurais voulu le réserver pour un jour où je serais heureuse. De nouveau, un rire nerveux écarta mon silence. Je ne serais pas heureuse. Levant ma main en l'air, je soufflai sur la plume. Un peu de déraison. C'était ce dont j'étais capable pour l'instant. Le morceau de duvet gris tourna un moment devant moi, allant à droite, allant à gauche, toujours suivit de mon regard félin. Il se posa finalement sur ma joue. Son contact était humide. Il était trempé de pluie. Allongée, cette plume sur la joue, le visage en larmes, je laissais la pluie de nouveau s'écraser sur moi. Les rayons du soleil se faisaient plus fort. Oui, c'était une soirée._

Je ne me souviens pas avoir rit à un autre moment de mon étrange existence. Ni pour autre chose que mon chagrin. Je ne sais pas ce que cherchais exactement en souriant pour un sentiment qui n'y correspondait pas. Peut être que je voulais juste voir ce que cela faisait. J'aurais pu passer le temps autrement. Mais j'avais décidé de sourire.

_J'avais peur. La nuit venue, j'avais regagné ma chambre. Ma folie passagère m'avait quitté. Je ne riais plus. Je pensais à la seule chose que j'aurais dû chasser de mon esprit. Lui. Cette seule pensée me faisait perdre pied. Je n'avais pas d'équilibre. Je n'avais plus d'équilibre. Comme sur mon toit, je me sentais tomber, mais pas de la même manière. De manière plus brutale. Moins douloureuse physiquement, mais moralement meurtrière. J'en avais conscience. _

_Je savais ce que je devais faire. J'avais deviné. Pas de chance. Mes draps roulés au bout de mon lit, j'avais froid. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. J'étais fatiguée. Je tremblais. J'étais rongée par cette seule présence. La sienne. Ma seule folie. J'aurais bien voulu la jeter loin de moi. Gagner le ciel que j'aimais tant. D'une manière douce. Sans cette sensation d'amertume. Je voulais rêver. Mes pas comme je rêvais d'habitude. Pas de manière violente. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller en hurlant comme chaque soir. Me tournant et me retournant sur moi même, je commençais à voir trouble. Je voulais dormir, mais mes tourments m'en empêchaient. Le visage enfouit dans mon oreiller, je fermais les yeux. Mais dès lors, je le voyais. Retenant mon souffle, je me relevai brusquement. Me frottant le visage, je lâchai un soupir. Posant un pied sur le sol, j'entrepris de me lever. Je vacillai un instant avant de tenir debout. J'avais mal au dos. Visiblement, ma chute ne l'avait pas laissé indemne. Cette seule pensée me fit doucement sourire. J'avais abîmé ma coquille vide. _

_Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je quittai la pièce pour gagner la seule chambre où je pourrais dormir en paix. J'avais conscience de ma faute. Ce que je faisais risquait de réveiller la douleur vive qui me serrait le cœur depuis plusieurs semaines. Celle de devoir un jour le regarder et me dire que plus jamais je ne le verrais. C'était une chose que j'allais devoir faire, maintenant que je savais ce que je devais faire. _

_Sans un mot, j'ouvris la porte. Le bruit réveilla mon compagnon, qui parut surpris de me voir dans l'entre bâillement de sa porte. En effet, je ne venais jamais. C'était toujours lui. Moi, je n'avais jamais eu le courage. _

_Sans rien dire, je me suis approché du lit dans lequel il venait de s'asseoir, encore endormi. Se frottant le visage, il me lança un regard doux. Une peur étrange me tordit les entrailles. Peut être celle de ce que je devais lui dire. Oui, il y avait encore une chose que je devais lui dire. Je ne m'y étais pas vraiment préparé. Mais chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais peur de me lancer. Sans montrer mon désarroi, je m'approchai sans rien dire. Respirant calmement, je me posai sur le lit, roulant sur le côté pour le regarder. Son regard était interrogateur. Rapidement, cela me gêna, si bien que je me tournai sur l'autre côté, mes yeux maintenant rivés vers la porte. Toute la pièce était noire. Seule la clarté de la lune projetait un faible halo de lumière autour de la fenêtre._

_\- Geni, que ce passe-t-il ?me demanda mon compagnon, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude._

_Peut être qu'au fond, j'étais venue pour qu'il me pose cette question. Sinon, pourquoi serais-je venue, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il allait me le demander ? Il était bienveillant avec moi. Il savait que si je venais de moi même, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou encore plus mal que d'habitude. Il savait que ma coquille vide souffrait. _

_Sa main se posa doucement sur mon épaule, me faisant finalement réagir. Son contact me fit l'effet d'une gifle. J'avais peur qu'il ne figure parmi les derniers._

_\- Je crois que ce que je fait ne rime à rien, soupirais-je._

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il réponde. Je voulais qu'il me laisse continuer. Marquer des pauses m'étaient nécessaire. Mais je devais continuer. Si sa voix m'interrompait, je n'en aurais pas la force. Et comme si ses pensées étaient connectées aux miennes, il se contenta juste de presser légèrement mon épaule pour m'inciter à continuer._

_\- Voler la vie de quelqu'un est mal, n'est ce pas ?repris-je. Alors pourquoi je suis encore là ?_

_Je me parlais plus à moi même que je ne lui parlais à lui, en vérité. Mais j'avais besoin de cela pour m'écouter. Avoir l'impression que c'était quelqu'un qui buvait mes paroles plutôt que moi. Lui m'écoutait, les sourcils froncés, l'air de plus en plus inquiet. Un léger sourire en coin m'échappa._

_\- Je pourrais dire ce que je veux, si je continue à pomper ainsi sa vie, je serrais toujours rien, soupirais-je. Une petite coquille vide et fragile. Quoi que je face, c'est un meurtre._

_Cette fois ci, le jeune homme me lâcha, et pencha au dessus de moi son visage anxieux. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas un traître mots de ce que je disais. Je n'étais même pas sûre de me comprendre moi même. Il avait besoin d'explications. Lentement, je commençai à lui narrer ce que m'avais dit Hojo. En omettant ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Je préférais passer sous silence notre échange sur nos différentes impressions. Ce côté « humain » était un secret que le professeur devait garder. Il était à lui. Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandissaient. Il ne semblait pas vraiment revenir de ce que je lui avouais. Il m'avait fallut du temps pour trouver le courage de lui dire. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'étais pas prête. Mais je trouvais la situation plus curieuse qu'effrayante. En effet, se parler à soit même dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre par le biais de quelqu'un d'autre méritait au moins d'être amusant. Bien que mon esprit entier me hurle cette souffrance que je voulais enterrer au moins jusqu'à la fin de mon récit. Je ne voulais pas pleurer maintenant. Je devais d'abord tout dire. Après, il serrait trop tard. Ma coquille vide serrait noyée dans ses larmes. _

_Lorsque j'eus fini, je me risquai à lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Son visage était comme figé. Cela lui faisait apparemment le même effet que moi. Mais je ne lui avais pas encore dit ce que je devais faire. La décision que j'avais prise était plus dure à annoncer qu'à admettre. Son regard plus ahuri que réellement affolé fit monter en moi ce chagrin que je repoussais. Maintenant que je lui avais dit, je pouvais pleurer. Une larme roula alors sur ma joue. Ce contact m'était lui aussi devenu familier. Il ne me surprenait même plus. Il était triste de se dire que les larmes m'étaient familières, alors que mon rire me surprenait. Quel effet devait bien faire un rire de joie, si un rire de désespoir me troublait autant ? Cette pensée me fit mal. Je ne le saurais jamais, ce qu'était un rire de joie. Ce qu'était la joie tout cour._

_\- Et que vas tu faire maintenant ?_

_La voix de Sephiroth était tremblante. Il avait peur. Javais sentit bien des émotions dans sa voix durant mes cent dix jours de vie, mais jamais une comme celle ci. Quand il me parlait de Rufus, il y avait la haine. Quand il me parlait à moi, il y avait la douceur. Mais là, il y avait bien la peur. Cela eut pour effet de me faire pleurer encore plus. A lui aussi je lui faisais mal. Je n'avais pourtant jamais voulu cela._

_\- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut, murmurais-je en essuyant mes pleurs._

_\- Et qu'est ce que cela veux dire ?me demanda le jeune homme sans agressivité. Tu vas cesser de vivre pour ne faire qu'exister ? _

_Son visage avait pâlit. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je l'avais attrapé de mes deux mains, et l'avais attiré avec force contre le mien. C'était la première fois que je l'embrassais de moi même. Comme si j'en comprenais enfin la signification. Pourtant, j'avais aimé cela. Mais cette fois ci, cela prenait un tout autre sens. Ce baiser au goût de larmes serait le dernier._

_\- Non, Sephiroth, articulais-je en le lâchant. Je vais mourir._

Mourir. Lui avouer à lui avait été bien plus dure que de me l'avouer à moi. Cela me fait encore pleurer, aujourd'hui, seule sur le sol froid du laboratoire.

_Était ce cela aimer ? Sentir un poignard au fond de son cœur à chaque pas fait loin de lui ? C'était ce que j'en avais conclut. Savoir que ma coquille vide allait mourir était une chose. Mais lui avoir dit cela me faisait encore plus mal. J'avais pourtant pensé cela impossible. Mais cette fois, mon corps entier me faisait mal. Le regard qu'il avait eu lorsque je suis sortie de la chambre m'avait en quelque sorte tué avant l'heure. Je l'avais détruit. Pour la première fois, j'avais vu ses yeux se voiler. Lui aussi, de larmes. Aussi douloureuses que les miennes. Et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur que je ressentais. Je me sentais coupable. Pourtant, qu'aurait-il pensé si ma coquille vide avait quitté le monde sans lui dire ? Moi, j'avais eu besoin de lui dire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut être juste parce que j'avais besoin de le voir. _

_Je me renais compte que je l'aimais. Tellement plus que je ne m'aimais moi. J'en pleurais encore plus. Car je ne lui avais jamais dit. Je lui avais juste montré._

_Nerveuse, je frottais mon visage détruit. Je ne m'étais pas réfugiée sur mon toit, pour une fois. Je n'avais pas eu le choix. Mon toit, c'est là où il m'aurait cherché. Au lieu de cela, j'étais assise sur mon lit. J'avais juste bouclé la porte de ma chambre. Je regardais ma fenêtre. Le temps était orageux. Mes bras reposaient mollement sur mes cuisses. J'avais mal. Il avait mal. Cela me confirmais ce que je pensais depuis la dernière fois que j'avais vu Hojo. Je ne pouvais plus vivre._

Je ne veux plus vivre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rafrob: Mon but était bien qu'il soit poignant, le chap précédent. En tout cas, merci beaucoup :) (bosser chez square enix, le rêve...)**

**Lunagarden: Courage Luna, ne tue pas tous tes mouchoirs par ma faute x). Bon courage pour cette lecture :)**

**Incarndu91: Désolé, mais le happy end c'est dans mon autre fic ;). Si ici, la fin avait été heureuse, je crois que cela n'aurait pas rendu pareil.**

**Voilà en quelque sorte la fin de ma fic. Il reste encore l'épilogue :)**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Voilà. Je suis là. Assise sur le sol du laboratoire. Le regard perdu, je me souviens. Depuis plusieurs heures, je revis ces cent vingt deux jours, mon étrange existence par bribes de souvenirs. Les souvenirs de ma coquille vide.

Autour de moi, il fait froid. M'en aller. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense. M'échapper. Échapper aux autres. A toutes ces paroles. A toutes ces larmes. Je n'avais plus d'horizon. Mais pour dire vrai, je n'en avais jamais eu. Je n'avais jamais eu d'autre perspective d'avenir qu'un grand vide. Je m'étais toujours persuadée du contraire. Mais en réalité, je n'en ai pas. Autour de moi, il n'y a rien. Quelques idées qui planent, sans plus de suite. Je ne veux plus les sentir fourmiller dans mon crâne. Elles ne me servent plus à rien. Je ne veux plus rien.

Le laboratoire est sombre autour de moi. Je ne regarde même pas cette unique fenêtre, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Je ne veux plus rêver à un ciel bleu. Je ne veux plus rêver, tout simplement. J'étais seule dans la pièce. C'était ce lieu que j'avais choisi. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Pour une fois, Hojo n'y était pas. Peut être avait il pressenti que je voulais y être tranquille. Hojo. Je me souviens toujours de son visage. Et de tout ce qu'il a pu me dire. D'une certaine manière, je le remercie. Il m'a aidé, à sa façon. Parce qu'il ne m'a pas caché ce que je devais savoir, quoi que cela fut. Il m'a témoigné une affection différente de celles des autres. Une relation curieuse entre le sujet d'expérience et son créateur. Presque comme un père avec sa fille. Oui, je le perçois un peu comme ça. Comme un père.

La seule chose que je ne regrette pas, c'est certainement toi, Sephiroth. Tu as été le moment de paix dans tout mes tourments. Plus j'y pense, plus je souris. Un sourire triste, presque moqueur. Moqueur envers moi. La vie n'est pas juste, tu vois. Moi, elle me condamne dès l'instant où je respire, et toi, elle te fait souffrir à travers moi. A travers ma coquille vide.

Irrévocablement, mes pensées sont tournées vers toi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime. J'aurais dû te le dire. C'est une chose que je regrette amèrement. Peut être juste parce qu'elle te concerne. Peut être juste parce que toi tu me l'as dit. Et que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment répondu. Je me sens mal. Tu es la seule chose qui fut belle à mes yeux. Mon seul instant de paix. Sans toi, je serais peut être devenue folle plus vite. Ou peut être ne l'aurais-je jamais été. Sans toi, peut être que je n'aurais jamais cherché à savoir ce que j'étais. En vérité, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Comme toutes les choses qui me sont arrivées au cour de mon étrange existence, je m'y suis trouvée portée par le courant. Je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Je regarde le fond de la pièce. Au fond, j'ai l'impression de le voir lui. L'autre. Le vrai. A travers de cette enveloppe métallique, j'ai le sentiment de percevoir ses yeux de chats. Nos yeux de chats. Il est curieux de me dire que je connais exactement son apparence sans même l'avoir vu. Peut être parce que ça aussi, je lui ai volé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je pose ma main contre le cylindre. Le contact est glacial. Je me demande si tu es réveillé. Comme moi je l'ai été, une heure avant que l'on me sorte de cette soupe. Appeler ça de la soupe. Était-ce vraiment mon idée ? Celle de ma coquille vide, ou la sienne ? Je ferme les yeux. Au fond, je ne veux pas savoir. Cela n'a plus d'importance.

Pourtant je le regarde. Je te regarde. Je me demande ce que tu ressens, même si cela m'importe peu. Je me sens coupable de ton sort, d'une certaine manière. Je t'ai volé cent vingt deux jours de vie. Des jours durant lesquels il aurait mieux valu que je ne vive pas. Il n'aurait pas fallu que ma coquille vide existe. J'en ai conscience. Peut être trop. Je ne saurais jamais ce que tu as pensé durant tout ce temps. Si seulement tu as pensé. Tu vis dans un monde étrange. Dépouillé de ses secrets, il ne peut survivre. Comme moi. Comme ce vide que je suis.

J'ai peur. Peut être que j'ai tort, mais je sens un poids écraser ma poitrine. Je me sens responsable. J'ai cherché à préserver ce que je croyais avoir construit. Construit autour de toi. Alors que ça ne faisait qu'accentuer cette profonde souffrance qui me ronge. Qui te ronge. Qui ronge ma coquille vide. J'ai l'impression d'avoir agis contre tout. D'avoir agis contre ce pourquoi j'ai été créée. Te tester toi. Juste pour ça. Jamais on ne m'a demandé de tomber amoureuse. Ou de parler avec le professeur jusqu'à le considérer comme un père. Ou même de repousser mon supérieur jusqu'au bout. Personne ne m'a demandé de découvrir la vérité. Je serais née, j'aurais vécu, et on m'aurait détruite. Mais qui peut me reprocher ce que j'ai fait à part moi. Je n'ai fait que répondre à la seule chose qui semble m'appartenir. Ce désir féroce de me relever. De continuer, malgré tout ce que je pouvais apprendre. Cette pensée ne peux pas être la tienne. Tu n'aurais jamais agis contre toi même. Ou peut être as tu simplement pitié. Et cela me fait encore plus mal. Que tu ne m'en veuilles pas de t'avoir voler, juste par pitié.

\- Je suis désolée.

Mon murmure me surpris moi même. M'excuser était presque déplacé. Un rire nerveux s'échappe de mes lèvres. Suivi de pleurs. Ils roulent sur mes joues sans un seul sanglot. Peut être que j'ai trop mal pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai l'impression de toujours revivre ce même moment. Je vis dans un flou constant, entre un noir et blanc brumeux. Un peu comme le ciel que je rêvais de voir bleu. Je voulais être insouciante. Juste pour oublier.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Ou plutôt, vers cette enveloppe métallique qui le retenait prisonnier.

\- Tu vois, c'est étrange hein ? La vie est étrange.

Je lui parle. C'est peut être la seule chose que je peux faire.

\- Tu as creusé ce que l'on pourrait appeler une tombe à chacun de mes pas. A chacun de nos pas. Tu vois ? Tu as réussi à me faire pleurer et rire pour un rien. En fait je crois que tu as réussi à me détruire. C'est peut être à toi qu'Hojo parlait, quand il a dit que cela dépendrait de moi. Oui. Parce que moi, cela signifie rien. Honnêtement, je te souhaite d'être quelque chose, toi.

Un soupir m'échappe m'échappe. Mes larmes sont violentes. Elles s'écoulent contre mes joues sans que cela ne m'empêche de parler. Pleurer le jour de sa mort ne me semble pas être quelque chose de normale. Peut être juste parce que l'on est censé mourir sans le savoir.

\- Tu as peut être creusé ma tombe, mais d'une certaine manière, j'y ai sauté de moi même. Je n'aurais pas dû empêcher ta vie de reprendre son cour normal.

Un sanglot me serre la gorge. Je le sens. C'est le premier. Il n'est pas agréable. Un cris m'échappe. Plus un gémissement qu'autre chose. Je ne peux pas le retenir. Je brûle de l'intérieur. Un autre sort de mes lèvres. Plus puissant. Mes sanglots sont agressifs. Je n'en peux plus. Mes larmes m'étouffent. Je les sens, creuser des sillons sur mes joues détruites. Je voudrais qu'elles s'en aille. Mais c'est impossible. Elles sont trop fortes. Elles coulent contre mon coup, contre mes lèvres tremblantes. Elles ont le goût de sel. Elles sont froides. Les mains contres mon visage, je les sens toujours plus.

\- Tout est de ma faute.

Je sanglote encore plus. Ma voix me semble lointaine.

\- J'ai agis contre toi. Contre nous.

Cette fois, c'est bien un cris. Il témoigne de la violence de ce que je ressens. Je veux juste que ma douleur s'échappe. Mais elle ne semble pas vouloir. Elle me torture. Mes larmes trempent mes mains, ruissellent contre mes bras. Mes yeux de chats sont rouges. Nos yeux de chats. Ma coquille vide tremble. De peur, de froid. De chagrin.

Sans un mot, j'attrape le livre dans mon manteau. Ma main trempée gondole ses pages. Loveless. Je le regarde encore une fois. Ce livre, je l'ai aimé. Puisses tu l'aimer autant que moi je l'ai aimé. Après tout, peut être que mes goûts ne sont pas les miens.

Je te souhaite de vivre. Vivre comme moi j'ai souffert. Vivre comme j'aurais tant voulu le faire. D'aimer comme j'ai pu aimer. De trouver cette personne. Mais de me laisser la mienne. Je veux que ses sentiments restent avec moi. Ce sont les miens, pour une fois. C'est mon secret dont je ne veux pas être dépouillé. Que je veux conserver dans ma coquille vide.

D'une certaine manière, j'aimerais qu'il te reste quelque chose de moi. Que tu saches que j'ai exister. Cela me donnerais l'impression d'avoir été quelqu'un ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Je voudrais que mon existence te marques. Mais pas comme ton existence m'a marqué. Je veux te laisser quelque chose de plus doux. Peut être ce moment où j'ai dansé sur ce toit. Peut être juste cette plume noire.

Le regard perdu, je saisis ma rapière. Lâchant le livre, je la sépare de son fourreau. Mes larmes coulent encore. Mes sanglots sont plus silencieux. Sans un bruit, je lève la lame de mon arme devant moi. Le contact fut glacé. Entre mes côtes, j'avais mal. Mes mains se mirent à trembler autour du manche. Sur mon manteau déjà pourpre, de nouvelles tâches se forment. Plus vives. Sur mes lèvres, je sens ce léger goût peu commun. Ma gorge me brûle. Étrangement, je souris. Ma vue est redevenue claire. Sans m'en rendre compte, je bascule sur le côté. Mon horizon se renverse. Un liquide chaud envahis ma poitrine. Les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, un léger rire fend mon visage. Le ciel est bleu. Beau, baigné de lumière. Il faut croire que j'ai choisi le bon jour pour mourir.


	15. Epilogue

**Lunagarden: Désolé, mais il est trop tard :'(.**

**Incarndu91: Merci beaucoup d'avoir apprécié cette fin pourtant peu joyeuse :)**

**Et voilà le dernier post de cette fic. Je remercie les lecteurs m'ayant suivi, notamment Lunagarden et Incarndu91, vos reviews m'ont énormément touché. Lecteurs de l'ombre qui ne se sont pas encore manifester, n'hésitez pas. En tout cas, j'attends avec impatience toutes vos impressions sur cette fic, en espérant vous retrouvez pour mes autres fics :)**

**Une grosse bise à tout le monde, en espérant que cela vous a plu jusqu'au bout :)**

* * *

Épilogue :

On nous parlait de lui. D'une certaine manière, cela ne pouvait que me rappeler le jour où on nous l'a présenté elle. Elle. Cette si jolie et si fragile Soldat. On la disait forte. Mais son souvenir était celui d'une fille pourvue d'une grande sensibilité. Jamais plus je ne pourrais ressentir ce que j'avais ressenti pour elle. Je l'aimais. Et l'aimerais toujours. Deux jours après sa mort, tout était douloureux. Elle pouvait me dire qu'en l'aimant elle, je n'aimais personne. Que je n'avais aimé personne et que je n'aimerais plus personne. C'était peut être vrai. Mais je refusais d'y croire. On ne balaye pas sa douleur de cette manière. En l'acceptant simplement. Elle avait essayé, elle. Elle n'y était pas parvenue. Je ne pouvais que me rappeler ce que j'avais vécu avec elle. De son premier regard à son dernier souffle. Nous l'avons trouvé là, étendue sur le sol froid du laboratoire, sa rapière entre les côtes, son visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Ce jour là, le ciel était bleu. Elle souriait. Un sourire doux, maculé de sang. Et il avait fait beau durant les jours suivants sa mort. Comme si le ciel avait attendu qu'elle ne meurt. Et sous ces rayons de soleil, j'avais pleuré. Pour la première et dernière fois. J'avais pleuré, la tête enfouie dans sa crinière de feu. J'avais hurlé son nom. Mais plus rien en elle ne pouvait me répondre. Son souffle avait définitivement fuit son corps. Oui, son souffle. Car contrairement à elle, je le considérais bien comme étant le sien.

Au début, j'en avais voulu à Hojo. Je le tenais pour responsable. Pas de l'avoir créé. Cela avait été la plus belle de toutes ses idées. Mais lui avoir dit ce qui avait causé sa mort m'avais donné envie de le tuer. Aujourd'hui encore il me regardait. Son regard était triste. Tous les deux nous attendions. Je n'avais même plus la force de le haïr. Pourtant, mon esprit continuait de le faire de lui même. Dans le laboratoire où nous l'avions retrouvé, lui allait s'éveiller. Lui.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas que tu ne l'aimes pas.

La voix d'Hojo était calme. Son sourire carnassier envolé. Un rire nerveux m'échappa. Non, je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer. Je me jurais de le détruire. Lui qui avait détruit la seule femme que j'ai pu aimer. La seule chose que j'ai pu aimer. La seule chose qui m'a fait pleurer. Je ne pourrais pas le laisser vivre éternellement. Celui qu'elle avait appelé « le vrai ». Je le haïssais avant même de le voir.

\- Hojo, je le le détruirais, soupirais-je, la voix tranchante. Et je te détruirais toi aussi.

\- Sephiroth, souffla-t-il. On m'a détruit il y tellement longtemps.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour la détruire elle, lâchais-je.

Hojo tourna vers moi un regard révolté. Comme si mes paroles l'avaient...blessé.

\- Jamais je n'ai aimé autant quelqu'un que cette fille, reprit-il. Je ne lui aurais jamais révélé cela si j'avais pu.

\- Alors pourquoi l'as tu fais ?

J'avais presque crié. Je voulais savoir. C'était sa faute.

\- Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé !s'emporta à son tour le scientifique. Nous n'avons pas vraiment la même vision des choses toi et moi. Mais tu l'aimais, alors sache que moi aussi, je l'aimais, cette fille. Comme si elle avait été ma fille.

Son aveu me fit taire. Cet homme que tout le monde haïssait pouvait il avoir un cœur loin des regards ? Il était froid, distant, peu souriant. Fou, par moment. Et même effrayant. Un instant, je crus le comprendre.

\- Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, soupira-t-il. Sauf sur un point.

Hojo respira un grand coup avant de reprendre.

\- Elle, elle a eut le courage de le faire, lâcha-t-il.

Cette dernière phrase ferma notre dialogue. L'entendre me faisait bizarre. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de cette manière. Et je n'avais pas envie de le refaire. Je lui en voulais. Même si il m'avait dit pourquoi il l'avait laissé fuir, je lui en voulais. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose d'autre. Je savais que ma haine ne la ramènerais pas. Mais au moins, elle m'apaisait. J'eus l'impression que ce sentiment me poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Peut être serait-ce le cas.

Un bruit de pas me fit tourner la tête. La porte s'ouvrit sur Lucie. Le regard triste, la jeune femme se rangea sur le côté. Mon cœur se serra. Dans l'entre bâillement de la porte, un large manteau rouge. Une crinière de feu. Des yeux de chats. Ses yeux de chats. Les yeux de chats de cette courageuse fille, détruite par la seule chose à laquelle elle voulait s'accrocher. Son identité. Un détail troubla ma vision bouillante de rage. Une plume noire glissait le long de cette silhouette que je jurais d'anéantir.


End file.
